I hate you, Baka Kaichou!
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Tap.. Ia berhenti tepat dibelakangku. "Hn, kau tak menyukaiku?" tanyanya/Summary jelek/SasuSaku/AU/-mungkin-Longfic/ FINAL CHAPTER/ RnR, CnC, and Flame allowed..
1. I hate You!

**Blue Daffodil**

.

.

.

**Present**

A Naruto FanFic..

My first SasuSaku Fiction

'**I hate you, Baka Kaichou!**'

All **Naruto** story and charas belong to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story of **I hate you, baka kaichou!** belong to **Me**, and **My Imagination.**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Humor

**Rate:** **T**een.

**Pair:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina.

**Warning:** **Alternate Universe**, **Out Of Character**, **Original Character**, (miss)**Typo**, **Hate**/**Love**, etc..

(_Italic _& **Bold**) Inner Sakura.

This chapter all **Haruno Sakura ****Point Of View****.**

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed (***syarat dan ketentuan berlaku)

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate You, Baka Kaichou!<strong>

Chapter **One**~**I hate You!**~

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>onoha **I**nternational **S**enior **H**igh **S**chool.

Konoha International Senior High School, merupakan sekolah yang terkenal di Konoha. Hanya para siswa-siswi yang beruntung dan pintar saja yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Termasuk aku, salah satu siswi yang-entah kenapa-populer disekolah ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam sekolah. Saat digerbang terdengar sapaan dari banyak siswi kepadaku.

"Ohayou, Sakura-_kun_!" panggil seorang siswi kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum.. dan.. ia histeris?

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku perempuan—Kutegaskan sekali lagi, aku PE-REM-PU-AN!. Entah sejak kapan nama panggilanku menjadi 'Sakura-_kun_' dan siswi-siswi selalu histeris ketika melihatku berlatih atau tersenyum. Aku merupakan seorang kapten klub basket wanita disekolah ini. Bernama High Jump!. Dibalik kepopuleranku disekolah ini, aku memiliki seorang musuh disekolah ini. Dia...

"KYAAA! _Kaichou_~!"

Ugh.. baru saja ingin kuberi tahu, orangnya sudah datang. Ya.. Orang yang kubenci adalah dia.. seorang ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Kepopulerannya melebihi kepopuleranku disekolah ini. Pria yang memiliki style rambut yang langka dan tidak masuk akal. Pria yang sebenarnya irit kata, namun jika didepan FGnya jadi gombal. Pria yang sebenarnya dingin, jadi hangat didepan FGnya. Pria yang anti senyum namun dapat tersenyum didepan FGnya. Singkatnya dia **Penipu!**.

Ah, dia melihat kearahku, mulutnya bergerak seperti bicara sesuatu. O-ha-yo-ba-ka-ch-er-ry..

_OHAYOU_, _BAKA_ _CHERRY!_

Sial masih pagi saja sudah bikin kesel. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan berjalan menuju _Genkan*_ yang sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswi lainnya. Saat sedikit jauh darinya, aku melihat kearahnya, kebetulan ia sedang melihat kearahku. Aku menggerakkan mulutku seolah bicara namun tanpa suara.

_Ohayou, Aho Chikenbutt!_

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan amarah. Aku tersenyum mengejeknya dan kembali berjalan menuju _Genkan_. Dilorong-lorong sekolah banyak siswi yang menyapaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan '_Ohayou_,' dan senyuman, namun dapat membuat siswi histeris karenanya. Oh.. _Kami-sama_ aku masih normal.

_Greeek.. _

Kebisingan ruang kelasku langsung terdengar ketika aku membuka pintu kelas. Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu berjalan kearah bangkuku. Baru saja aku duduk dibangku, tiga siswi berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_kun_!" "_Ohayou_, _Taichou_!" "_Ohayou_, _Forehead_!".

"_Ohayou_, Tenten, Temari, Pig," balasku malas. Mereka menatapku heran. Mereka menarik bangku terdekat lalu duduk disekitar mejaku. Aku menatap mereka malas.

"Pasti tentang ketua OSIS lagi ya?" tanya Tenten. Aku menyangga wajahku ditanganku, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kau aneh ya, Sakura," ujar Temari. Ino, Tenten dan aku menatapnya heran.

"Hey! Jangan memandangku seperti itu," ucap Temari gusar, lalu ia menghela nafas. "Maksudku, kau aneh Sakura, padahal Ketua OSIS itu baik keren, populer,kaya, pintar, benar-benar seseorang yang tanpa kelemahan, tapi kenapa kau sampai membencinya seperti itu?" tanya Temari, Ino dan Tenten menatapku penasaran. Aku menghela nafas lalu memandang mereka.

"Tidak, aku malas," ujarku sembari menatap keluar jendela.

"Nanti, _Lunch Time_, aku akan mentraktirmu di kantin," bujuk Temari, aku menatapnya.

"Dengan Jus Strawberry?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk mantap. Aku tersenyum lalu menatap ketiga gadis dihadapanku.

"Hum.. baiklah.. aku akan menceritakannya hanya pada kalian.. jadi.."

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"HARUNO SAKURA BANGUN!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya sembari mendobrak pintu kamarku kasar. Aku terlonjat kaget dan menatap wanita itu.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?" tanyaku malas. Wanita itu—Ibuku menatapku kesal.

"Lihat sekarang jam berapa!" perintahnya, aku menatap jam kecil disebelah tempat tidurku dengan malas. **6.50 A.M**.

**Satu** detik berlalu.

Aku terdiam menatap jam dengan mata sayu.

**Tiga** detik berlalu.

Aku berbalik, kembali tidur; Ibu menatapku Horror.

**Lima** detik berlalu.

Aku terduduk diatas ranjangku.

**Enam** detik berlalu.

Aku menatap Jam kecil itu tak percaya.

**Tujuh** detik berlalu.

"GYAAA! TELAT!" aku langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi. Lima menit setelah aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku langsung berlari menuju Sekolah.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. a-akhirnya s-sampai juga~," aku bersender pada pagar gerbang sembari mengatur nafas. Aku berjalan sendirian menuju gedung kesenian, untuk mendengarkan sambutan dari kepala sekolah, dan ketua OSIS.

"Kyaaa! Siapa dia? Keren banget!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara histeris siswi-siswi. Aku melihat apa yang mereka lihat sampai mereka teriak seperti itu.

Seorang siswa terlihat masuk ke pekarangan sekolah, mungkin dia satu atau dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan style 'pantat ayam', ia juga memiliki iris mata _onyx_. Diwajahnya terlihat senyuman ramah. Aku terpesona olehnya—

—hanya untuk sesaat. Saat aku masih melihatnya, tiba-tiba pandangan dan senyumannya berubah menjadi merendahkan dan meremehkan. Perasaan terpesona berubah menjadi penasaran, eh?

'**Pemberitahuan, bagi murid baru segera berkumpul di gedung kesenian, acara pembukaan akan segera dimulai, sekian, Terima kasih,**' suara yang berasal dari speaker sekolah membuatku sadar dari keherananku, lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kesenian.

Suara bising langsung terdengar ketika aku membuka pintu ruang kesenian. Aku menghela nafas lalu mencari bangku yang kosong.

Bersamaan saat aku duduk di bangku yang kosong, acara dimulai. Seluruh murid langsung terdiam dan menatap kepanggung. Acara dimulai dari pembukaan kepala sekolah, lalu diakhiri pembukaan ketua OSIS. Saat ketua OSIS memberikan pembukaan ruangan ini langsung riuh dengan suara siswi-siswi yang memujinya. Tak lama setelah itu pembukaan yang diberikan oleh ketua OSIS selesai dan seluruh murid tahun ajaran baru diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Aku melihat banyak siswi-siswi dipintu masuk ruang kesenian ini sedang berkumpul seperti sedang menggerumuti sesuatu.

Terlihat sang ketua OSIS sedang tersenyum kepada siswi-siswi yang mengerumuninya, lalu ia pergi keluar sendirian.

Kemana dia pergi? Pikirku penasaran. Aku yang memang sejak awal penasaran dengannya mengikutinya pergi. Bak seorang penguntit profesional (?) aku mengikutinya dengan lincah dan tanpa ketahuan, hingga sampai ke belakang ruang kesenian yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon sakura.

"Huahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa. Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar ia tertawa tiba-tiba.

**_Hii~, jangan-jangan dia gila,_**

Aku menghela nafas pelan, lalu melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi tempat itu.

"Dasar perempuan bodoh!"

_Tep.._

Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suaranya. Aku berbalik dan kembali ke tempat tadi aku mengintipnya—dibalik pohon sakura, dan menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Dasar perempuan itu sama saja **bodoh **dan **tak berguna**," ujarnya entah kepada siapa. Mataku terbelak kaget.

"Perempuan merepotkan, Bodoh dan tak berguna, kalian benar-benar sudah masuk kedalam _My Trap_, kalian sudah terperangkap oleh pesonaku, dasar **Sampah**!" makinya.

**Deg!**

Mataku terbelak kaget, wajahku memerah menahan marah, tanganku terkepal kuat ingin menghajarnya. Aku yang merasa kaumku dimakinya langsung keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Hum, lebih baik aku menggunakan perempuan itu un—," ucapannya terhenti dan menatapku kaget.

_Plok.. Plok.. Plok.._

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian dengan senyum diwajahku dan tanganku bertepuk berulang kali—bertepuk tangan.

"Bravo!" ucapku sembari berjalan mendekatinya. Ia terdiam ditempat dengan menatapku tak percaya, kaget dan marah?

"Dari kapan kau ada disini?" tanyanya tenang, namun matanya masih menatapku tak percaya. Aku memperlebar senyumanku.

"Kau sangat mudahya menipu para Fans barumu itu, Ah, tentu saja aku yang dari lahir dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan tersinggung mendengar kau mengatakan kalau perempuan adalah **Sampah**! Hum, gimana ya.. reaksi para FG-mu jika mengetahui ini?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, seringai terlihat jelas diwajahku ketika melihat matanya sedikit terbelak kaget.

**_Aku yakin setelah ini dia pasti akan keta—_**

Mataku lagi-lagi terbelak melihat kelakuannya. Dugaanku salah besar, kupikir ia akan ketakutan ketika mendengar ucapanku ternyata..

Ia tersenyum, menatapku rendah dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Coba saja, kau kira mereka akan percaya, eh? Bahkan kau`pun tak punya bukti atas hal ini kan?" ujarnya merendahkan. Aku terdiam, ingin rasanya aku membalasnya, namun aku **Kalah telak!** Aku tak punya bukti atas hal ini! **_Shit!_**

Aku menatapnya penuh amarah, ia menatapku rendah. Amarah meluap-luap ingin dikeluarkan, taganku terkepal kuat.

_Shut_—aku mencoba memukul wajahnya, namun..

_Set_—ia menangkap tanganku dengan mudahnya. Ia tersenyum mengejek kearahku. Aku menatapnya kesal.

**DUAGH!**—ia lengah, aku memukul perutnya dengan tanganku satu lagi. Ia melepaskan tanganku dan merintih. Kini giliranku menatap rendah dan tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Gimana rasanya, eh?" ejekku. Ia menatapku, kemarahan terlihat jelas di mata _onyx_nya, lalu ia berdiri normal. Aku menyiapkan kuda-kuda—takut-takut ia ingin membalasku—. Ia berjalan menjauhiku. Saat sedikit jauh dariku ia menatapku dan.. menyeringai?

"Ini bukan apa-apa bagiku, dan kau ingin memberi tahu tentang semua ini kepada mereka, eh?" tanyanya sembari menghadapku. Aku tak menjawab, hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Coba saja, mereka hanya **Sampah **mereka tak akan mungkin mempercayaimu, mereka sudah masuk kedalam perangkapku, mereka tak akan mungkin percaya padamu, **Baka Cherry**!" ujarnya sembari mengarahkan kepalan tangannya dengan ibu jari mengarah keatas**, namun perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya sehingga ibu jari menghadap kebawah**, berarti 'Loser'. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku.

_DUAK!—_aku meninju dinding disampingku keras hingga sedikit remuk(!). Aku menatapnya yang menjauh dariku dengan pandangan kesal.

"_KUSO_! DASAR _AHO_ CHIKENBUTT!"

**_KAMI-SAMA AKU INGIN SEKALI MENGHAJARNYA!_**

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

"Jadi gitu ceritanya, Tenten, Temari, Ino," Jelasku, ketiga gadis itu menatapku tak percaya.

"BOHONG!" tuduh Ino sembari menunjuk kearahku. Aku menatap Ino kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong!" ucapku, Ino menarik tangannya dari depan wajahku.

"Aku sih percaya sama _Taichou_, namun apa benar sifat Sasuke seperti itu?" tanya Temari.

"Yah, seperti yang tadi aku ceritakan, aku tak mempunyai bukti yang kuat tentang sifatnya yang seperti itu," jawabku.

"Hum.. jadi itu penyebab kau selama ini selalu membencinya dan bersaing dengannya?" tanya Tenten, aku mengangguk.

"Tapi.. aku _sih_ tak perduli dengan sifatnya," ujar Tenten. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Aku 'kan bukan Fgnya, lagian aku punya Neji-senpai kok!" ucap Tenten sembari tertawa kecil.

"Huu.. kau pamer pacar nih~," ejek Temari, Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Temari.

"Tapi benar juga kata Tenten," mereka bertiga menatapku. "Maksudmu?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Tenten punya Neji-_senpai_, Temari punya Shikamaru, lalu Ino punya Sai-_senpai_, lalu kalian 'pun bukan FG si _Chikenbutt_ itu, jadi mau sifat dia seperti apa itu tidak akan ber-efek terhadap kalian 'kan?" Tenten dan Temari mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Ino terdiam sembari menunduk.

"Ino?" tanyaku, Tenten dan Temari bersamaan. Ino menatap kami dengan wajah frustasi.

"HUAAA! Aku shock! SHOCK! Tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun seperti itu, TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriaknya. Aku, Tenten dan Temari menatapnya datar.

_Ino **mantan** FG Chikenbutt—atau **masih**? Kami lupa hal itu.. Heeh.._

_._

_SKIP TIME: **LUNCH TIME**_

_._

**_At Cantin Konoha International Senior High School._**

_._

Seperti biasanya kantin disini selalu saja penuh, kursi-kursi yang didepanya terdapat sebuah meja panjang, nyaris terisi penuh oleh siswa-siswi yang menghabiskan _lunch time_nya disini, para penjaga kantin sibuk melayani pesanan siswa-siswa di sekolah ini. Aku, Ino, Temari dan Tenten sudah duduk manis sembari memakan pesanan kami, Dan khusus untukku Traktiran dari Temari. Kami bercada gurau ditengah keramaian kantin.

_Puk_—kuliat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Tenten pelan, sontak Tenten langsung melihat kearah empunya tangan itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut _Dark brown_ panjang dengan iris mata berwarna _lavender_ tersenyum kecil kearah Tenten. Dibelakang pemuda itu terdapat dua orang pemuda lagi. Yang satu memiliki rambut hitam dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, _onyx_, senyum palsu terlihat diwajahnya, dan pemuda satu lagi, pemuda dengan rambut yang mirip dengan nanas dengan wajah yang mengantuk.

"Neji-senpai!" pekik Tenten riang sembari memeluk Neji. Ugh, aku tau Neji baru pulang dari pertukaran pelajar berprestasi—sama seperti Shikamaru, tapi jangan mempamerkan kemersaan dikantin Yang ramai seperti ini, apa lagi Neji itu juga salah satu pemuda yang populer disekolah ini, Tenten apa kau tak merasakan tatapan pembunuh dari Fgnya Neji-_senpai_?

"SAI-_KUN_!" panggil ino sembari menepuk bagian bangku panjang yang masih kosong disampingnya, Sai tersenyum-palsu-lalu berjalan kearah Ino dan duduk disampingnya, saat Sai duduk Ino langsung memeluk tangan kiri Sai manja.

"Shikamaru, cepat sini!" perintah Temari sembari menunjuk bangku panjang yang kosong disebelahnya, lalu dengan malas Shikamaru berjalan kearah bangku itu lalu duduk, sehabis itu Shikamaru langsung mendengarkan omongan Temari entah-tentang-apa itu.

Sekarang dihadapanku terdapan tiga pasangan yang lagi memamerkan kemersaan dihadapanku—NejiTen, SaIno, dan ShikaTema. Aku benar-benar seperti 'obat nyamuk' disini. Aku menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain, mata _emerald_ku melihat kearah kerumunan siswa-siswi, alisku bertaut heran.

"Neji-_senpai_, kau tau disana ada apa?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk kerumunan itu, Neji melihat kearah yang kutunjuk.

"Oh, Itu tadi ada seorang siswi pindahan yang pingsan karna melihat Sasuke," jelas Neji. Mataku terbelak kaget, lalu menatap kerumunan itu.

**_WTH! Apa segitu gantengnya_** coret **_jeleknya Chikenbutt sampe membuat siswi itu pingsan?_**

Aku terus menatap kerumunan itu sampai seseorang datang dan membawa siswi itu dengan bridal style. Seorang pemuda dengan style rambut tak wajar dengan mata _onyx_. Aku terus menatapnya dengan pandangan Aku-Membenci-Kau-Chikenbutt.

"Kyaaa.. _Kaichou_ memang paling keren ya!" puji salah satu siswi. "Iya, eh.. KYAAA! KETUA TERSENYUM! Kyaa, lembut!" pekik seorang siswi lagi. Aku menatap senyum Chikenbutt—Sasuke.

**_Senyuman, eh? mata kalian rusak apa, dia itu tidak tersenyum lembut tapi tersenyum mengejek!_**

**_Ugh, Kami-sama, aku bersumpah! Aku tak akan pernah pingsan hanya karna Chikenbutt itu! Jika aku pingsan, kau boleh membuatku menciumnya! Yaks!_**

* * *

><p>"Ngh, Bosaaan~" gumamku pelan, mata emeraldku menjelajah(?) seluruh isi kelas. Sebagian Anak laki-laki bermain lempar bola kertas, sebagian anak perempuan bergosip ria, dan sebagian kecil anak perempuan dan laki-laki belajar. Aku menghela nafas lalu menatap keluar jendela.<p>

_Sreek.._ pintu geser kelas terbuka, sontak membuat seluruh penghuni kelas terdiam dan langsung secepat kilat duduk dibangku masing-masing dan bersikap seolah mereka tak bergerak dari tempat duduk.

Iruka-_sensei_—Guru matematika—berjalan kearah meja guru lalu menaruh tumpukkan kertas diatasnya, ia menatap kami—seluruh murid dikelas ini—lalu menghela nafas kecil.

"Ohayou,_ minna-san_," sapanya lemas, melihat gelagatnya yang seperti itu pasti ada sebuah kabar buruk untuk kami.

"Langsung saja ke pokok, Apa saya kurang baik mengajar kalian semua? Kebanyakkan hasil ulangan yang kemarin itu sangatlah tidak memuaskan," ujarnya lemas, sontak hawa dikelas ini menjadi tidak enak.

"Inai, Iruka-_sensei_!" teriak seluruh kelas, Iruka-_sensei_ tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou_,_ Minna_, baiklah sekarang saya akan membagikan hasil ulangannya," ujarnya, lalu ia berjalan kearah meja guru dan mulai membagikan hasil ulangan.

Satu per satu murid maju kedepan dan mengambil hasil ulangan itu. Berbagai ekspresi terlihat ketika melihat hasil ulangan itu. Sedih, Marah, Senang bahkan heran.

"Haruno Sakura," namaku disebut. Aku berjalan kearah Iruka-_sensei_, beliau memberiku lembaran kertas berisi hasil ulangan itu sembari tersenyum.

"Seperti biasanya, kau mendapatkan nilai terbesar dikelas ini," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum sembari menerima lembaran itu, lalu kembali duduk dibangkuku.

Angka **sembilan puluh delapan** terlihat ketika ku melihat hasil ulanganku.

"Nah, sampai sini dulu jam pelajaran _Sensei_,_ Jaa Minna_," pamit Iruka-_sensei_ seraya berdiri dari meja guru, murid dikelasku menatapnya heran. Tidak biasanya Iruka-_sensei _keluar kelas sebelum bel tanda ganti mata pelajaran berbunyi.

"Ah, _Sensei_!" panggil Temari, Iruka-_sensei_ berhenti berjalan keluar dan menatap Temari.

"Ya, ada apa, Sabaku?"

"Kan' bel belum berbunyi, kenapa pelajaran _Sensei_ sudah selesai?"

Iruka-_sensei_ menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Saya lupa bilang ya? Saya harus membagikan ulangan matematika untuk kelas XII-3 menggantikan Kurenai-_sensei_ yang sedang cuti melahirkan, karna itu pelajaran saya hari ini selesai sampai disini, Sabaku," jelas Iruka-_sensei_ sembari tersenyum, Temari menganguk pelan, "_Arigatou_,_ Sensei_,_ Jaa_," ucap Temari sembari duduk kembali lalu Iruka-_sensei _berjalan keluar.

_Blam.._ suara pintu kelas ditutup seolah menjadi komando kehebohan kelas ini. Saat pintu ditutup semua penghuni siswa kembali melakukan rutinitasnya yang terganggu karna Iruka-_sensei_ datang.

"Oi, _Taichou!_ Kenapa melamun?" tanya Temari kepadaku. Aku terdiam sembari menatap dalam-dalam lembaran hasil ulangan.

.

**_Tadi Iruka Sensei ngomong apa?_**

.

"Sakura kenapa Temari?" tanya Ino kepada Temari. Temari sedikit mengangkat pundaknya.

"Entahlah dari tadi aku panggil dia tidak merespon,"

.

**_Iruka sensei harus membagikan ulangan matematika di kelas XII-3 menggantikan guru kurenai?_**

.

"OI! FOREHEAD!" panggil Ino kepadaku. Aku diam.

.

**_Kelas XII-3?_**

.

"Aneh, biasanya ia selalu mengejekku balik," ujar Ino heran.

"Aku tau cara menyadarkannya!" ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.

.

**_XII-3.. ITU'KAN KELAS CHIKENBUTT!_**

.

"SAAAKURAA-_KUNNN_, SASUKE MENCARIMU TUH!" teriak Tenten tiba-tiba. Aku berdiri.

"Tuh 'kan berhasil!" ucap Tenten membanggakan diri.

"HEBAAT!" puji Temari.

_KRINGG_**,** Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Oi, Forehead dari tadi kau mela—OIII, FOREHEAD!" Aku berlari meninggalkan Ino yang berteriak kepadaku, Temari dan Tenten yang menatapku heran dikelas.

**_AKU AKAN MENANG DARIMU CHIIKKKKEEEENNNBUUUTTTT!_**

Aku berlari menuju kelas XII-3 dengan kecepatan penuh. Siswa-Siswi yang kulewati menatapku heran.

_CKKKIIIITT!_ Aku mengerem (?) laju lariku tepat didepan pintu kelas. Aku merapikan rambut dan seragamku yang berantakan karna berlari. Aku menatap pintu kelas XII-3 yang terbuka setengahnya dihadapanku. lalu mengetuknya pelan.

**Tok, Tok**, aku mengetuknya pelan, sontak sebagian siswa-siswi yang ada didalam kelas itu terdiam dan menatap kearahku.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_kun_?" tanya seorang siswa berambut kuning dengan kulit tan seraya berjalan kedekatku.

"Ano, Sasuke-_senpai_nya ada?" tanyaku selembut mungkin namun tetap stay cool.

"O, Teme, dia ada, mau kupanggilkan?" tanya siswa itu lagi.

"Ya, _Arigatou_.. err.."

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto,"

"Ah, Ya, _Arigatou_ Naruto-_senpai_," pemuda itu tersenyum lima jari dihadapanku, lalu ia berbalik dan berteriak. "TEME, SAKURA-_KUN_ MENCARIMU!". Seorang pemuda emo yang sedang serius menatap lembaran kertas dihadapannya menoleh kearah kami. Ia tersenyum—Coret—menyeringai menatapku datang. Ia berjalan kearahku dan Naruto-_senpai_ dengan membawa lembaran kertas yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Hn, Kau tak usah teriak aku juga dengar, Dobe" ujar pemuda emo itu—Chikenbutt, dingin kepada Naruto-_senpai_.

**_Tidak biasanya ia dingin seperti itu disekolah._**

Ia menatapku. "Ada apa, Cherry?" tanya Chikenbutt sembari tersenyum.

**_Ugh, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan senyumanmu itu!_**

"Ada waktu sebentar? aku mau bicara tentang kegiatan klub," tanyaku dengan senyuman manis—yang tentu saja palsu—diwajahku. Ia mengangguk, lalu menatap Naruto-_senpai_.

"_Dobe_, aku pergi dulu, kalau Oro masuk lebih cepat dari bel, bilang aku ada urusan OSIS sebentar," ujar Chikenbutt seraya berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Aku menatap Naruto-_senpai_.

"Jaa, Naruto-_senpai_," pamitku sembari tersenyum.

"Jaa, Sakura-_kun_!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lima jari. Aku dan Chikenbutt berjalan berdampingan, seluruh siswa-siswi menatap kami heran, marah, _envy_, dan girang?. Aku dan Chikenbut terus tersenyum—palsu—selagi kami berjalan melewati siswa-siswi itu. Sampai akhirnya kami berada di belakang ruang kesenian wajah Chikenbutt berubah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan dingin. Ia menatapku.

"Hn, pasti tentang hasil ulangan," tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Aku menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan menatap Chikenbutt. "Heh, aku yakin aku akan menang kali ini, _Aho_ Chikenbutt," ujarku penuh keyakinan.

"Huh, Silahkan saja bermimpi, Ba-Ka-Ch-er-ry!" ujarnya sembari menatapku rendah.

"A-apa mak—," belum selesai aku berbicara, ia menyodorkan selembar kertas tepat dihadapanku.

"Lihat!" perintahnya. Aku mendengus kesal, lalu mengambil kertas itu kasar. Belum sempat aku melihat tulisan yang ada dikertas itu, Chikenbutt sudah berjalan menjauhiku.

"Eh, mau kemana kau?" tanyaku. "Pergi, ambil saja kertas itu, aku sudah biasa mendapatkan nilai seperti itu," ujarnya tanpa berbalik menatapku.

Aku menatap kertas yang ada digenggamanku. Angka **sembilan puluh sembilan** terlihat dikertas itu.

"Sudah kubilang, sampai kapan'pun kau mencoba mengalahkanku, hasilnya sama saja, kau akan kalah dariku, _Jaa_, Baka cherry," ujarnya sebelum hilang ditikungan.

Aku meremas kertas digenggamanku itu.

**_AGH! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! Nilaiku hanya beda satu nilai saja dari Chikenbutt itu, AGH! KUSO!_**

Aku melempar kertas itu ketanah lalu menginjak-injaknya hingga kotor dan lecak. Aku mendengus kesal lalu berjalan kembali kekelas.

* * *

><p><em>Dug.. Dug.. Dug..<em> suara pantulan bola basket dengan lapangan terdengar. Aku berlari men_dribbling***_ bola ditanganku sendirian. Dihadapanku ada Temari dan Tenten yang menghalangi. Aku sedikit mendecih kesal, ekor mataku mencari seseorang pemain Red Tim—Timku, yang free. Terlihat seorang pemain dalam timku yang Free di kananku.

"Ai!" ujarku sembari _Passing***_ kearahnya. Ai, seorang pemain timku yang free menangkap bola itu dengan baik. Lalu ia mendribbling bola itu kedepan, awalnya mulus namun tiba-tida seseorang dalam tim lawan menghalangi laju Ai. Ai tiba-tiba melempar bola itu kepadaku. Aku menangkap bola itu dengan baik, aku mendribbel bola itu kedepan, kulihat seorang tim lawan berlari kearahku.

Aku tersenyum lalu meloncat. _Jump shoot_*** kulakukan. Bola basket berputar diringnya. Lalu..

_Shut.. Dug.. dug.. dug_.. bola basket masuk kering dan menggelinding keluar lapangan. Seluruh pemain terdiam.

PRIIIIT... pelatih basket siswi—Anko-sensei meniup pluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan.

"Latihan selesai, skor 26-24, Red Tim Win!" ujar Anko.

"YEAHH!" teriak timku sembari meloncat dan memelukku.

"Nice, Jump Shoot, Sakura-_Kun_!" ujar mereka memberiku selamat, aku tertawa kecil.

"Semua, berkumpul!" perintah Anko-_sensei_ kepada kami. Kami semua—Red Tim dan Blue tim, mendekat kearahnya.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, kurasa dengan kemampuan kalian, kalian bisa membawa nama 'High Jump' menjadi juara lomba antar kota kali ini, dan ingat 10 hari lagi kita semua akan bertanding final dengan Ame," ujarnya.

"BAIK, _SENSEI_!" teriak kami kompak, Anko-_sensei_ menjururkan tangannya kami mengikutinya, tangan kami sekarang bertumpuk menjadi satu.

"Siapa yang akan menang dikejuaraan kali ini?" tanyanya.

"HIGH JUMP!" Teriak kami

"SIAPA PEMENANGNYA?"

"HIGH JUMP!"

"WE ARE THE WINNER!"

"YEAH!" Teriak kami—bersama Anko-_sensei_, bersamaan sembari mengangkat tangan keudara.

.

"Sakura-_kun_, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Temari kepadaku yang masih bermain bola basket di Lapangan.

"Tidak, kalian pulang saja duluan, aku masih mau latihan sebentar," ujarku sembari men_dribbling_ bola, mereka mengangguk. "Ya, sudah, kami pulang dulu ya, JAA!"

"JAA!" ujarku sembari melakukan _lay-up shoot_***.

.

Langit diatasku sudah berubah warna, burung-burung gagak'pun berkoak menandakan hari yang mulai petang, sekolah sudah sangat sepi, dutelingaku hanya terdengar suara pantulan bola basket, koakan burung gagak, decitan sepatu sportku, hembusan angin yang membuat daun bergoyang.

Aku tak perduli sekolah tinggal aku disekolah ini, aku tak perduli bermandikan keringat karna bermain bola basket, aku tak perduli jika aku harus memanjat pagar jika pagar sekolah sudah ditutup, yang penting bagiku sekarang berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih.

**_Dug_**_.. **dug**.. **dug**.._

Posisi siap, Yup, Le—

"Woi!" suara itu mengagetkanku sehingga bola yang tadi seharusnya masuk jadi salah arah. Aku menatap empunya suara itu.

Style rambut itu, wajah itu, tubuh itu.

"Agh! Kau mengganggu _AHO_ CHIKENBUTT!" teriakku. Ia tersenyum merendahkan seperti biasanya, ia mengambil bola basket yang tadi menggelinding kearahnya.

"Hn, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sembari mengamati bola basket ditangannya. Aku mendecih kecil. "_Baka_, dilihat sendiri juga tau, aku lagi berlatih,"

"Hn, sendirian saja?"

"Agh! Apa pedulimu sih. Cepat kembalikan bola itu!"

Ia menatapku lalu melempar bola itu dengan kasar kearahku. "Hn, seterahlah," ujarnya sembari berbalik.

"Huuh!" aku bersungut kesal saat menerima bola darinya. Hum, sebentar, aku tak pernah melihat dia bermain basket sebelumnya, jangan-jangan dia tidak bisa main basket lagi..

**_Fuh, akan aku kalahkan kau, Chikenbutt!_**

"OI! _AHO_ CHIKENBUTT!" panggilku, ia berhenti lalu menatapku.

"Hn?"

"Tanding basket yuk! _1 on 1***,_" ajakku, ia berbalik.

"Tidak. Malas," jawabnya sembari berlalu pergi. Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Hn, Takut?" tantangku sembari men_dribbl_ bola.

**_Shut_**..

Tiba-tiba bola ditanganku hilang bersamaan dengan bayangan hitam yang sekilas lewat.

**_Kemana bola itu?_**

_Dug.. Dug.. Dug_.. suara bola yang memantul membuatku mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara. Chikenbutt sedang menatapku dengan wajah yang dingin sembari men_dribbling_ bola basket kearah ring, lalu _set_.. _Slamdunk_*** ia lakukan dan sukses membuat mulutku sedikit terbuka.

"Hn, Nilai untukku, _Baka_ Cherry!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum mengejek.

_Set!_

Tanpa ia sadari aku langsung mengambil bola dari tangannya, ia sedikit kaget saat merasa bola ditangannya hilang, ia langsung berlali dan menghalangi jalanku.

Aku mendecih kecil, ia berulang kali mencoba merebut bola ditanganku, namun aku gagalkan. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika sudut mataku menangkap celah ketika ia sedang mencoba merebut bola ditanganku. Yak, _Set_, aku berhadil keluar dari penjagaannya ketika ia kembali mencoba merebut bola dariku.

Tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung menggunakan teknik _Lay-up Shoot_, dan bola itu dengan lancar masuk kedalam ring. Aku berlari kecil mengambil bola basket.

Aku menatap Chikenbutt yang menatapku kesal. "Nilai untukku, _Aho_ Chikenbutt,"

.

Kini badan kami bermandikan keringat, entah sejak kapan jas hitam yang tadi dipakai Chikenbutt sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan sekarang tergeletak di bangku didekat lapangan, dasi Chikenbutt yang tadi terpasang rapih sekarang menjadi longgar. Nafas kami memburu, namun tak membuat kami putus bermain bola basket, hari sudah gelap, sekolah sudah sangat sepi sekarang, namun kami tidak berhenti sampai titik darah penghabisan.

_Shut.._ aku memasukan bola lagi ke-ring, skor kami berimbang, 45-45, aku mengatur nafas sebentar lalu mengambil bola, mata _emerald_ku menatap lapangan dihadapanku.

**_Lho, dimana Chikenbutt?_**

Mata emeraldku terus mencari sosok Chikenbutt, bukan karna khawatir ia kemana, hanya takut, **_Jangan-jangan dari tadi aku bertanding melawan hantu lagi?_**

_Hyuuu~_ angin malam berhembus, suara burung hantu terdengar entah dari mana.

_Srak.. srak.._ suara rumput yang bergerak karna sesuatu membuatku mengarahkan mata _Emerald_ku kearahnya. Nihil tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya, namun aku **Sangat takut** disini.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku berlari kearah tasku dibangku dekat lapangan, aku memasukkan bola basket itu kedalam tas, lalu aku meraih botol minumku yang kosong dan memas—.

**_Set_**...

Hawa dingin terasa dileher dan pundakku ketika sebuah benda menyentuh pundakku.

**_I-Ini ja-jangan-jangan.._**

"GYAAAA!" teriakku. Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan tak berani menatap sosok dibelakangku.

"Hahahaha," sebuah tawa terdengar.

**_Eh, tunggu dulu suara ini jangan-jangan!_**

Aku langsung berbalik dan menatap sosok yang hampir saja membuatku jantungan.

"UAAAGH! KAU MENGAGETKANKU, CHIKENBUTT!" teriakku tepat didepan mukanya, ia semakin tertawa saat mendengar teriakkanku. Aku memalingkan muka lalu duduk dibangku dihadapanku sembari menggembungkan pipi. Chikenbutt semakin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahku, ia duduk disampingku sembari mengatur nafas. Ia menatapku sekilas.

"Hahahaha," tawanya masih terdengar, aku menggerutu sembari memalingkan muka darinya. "Berhenti tertawa, _Baka_!" perintahku kesal.

Ia berhenti tertawa lalu berdiri. "_Nih_!" ujarnya sembari melempar sesuatu kearahku, aku menangkapnya. Benda tabung yang dingin dengan tulisan 'Orange Juice'.

"Jus jeruk?" tanyaku sembari menatapnya yang sedang berjongkok mengambil bola. "Hn, tadi aku beli, wajahmu tadi tuh benar-benar seperti mau mati, jadi aku belikan untukmu. Minum!" perintahnya tanpa melihat wajahku.

Wajahku memanas mendengar ucapannya tadi.

**_Memanas karna mendengar ucapannya tadi? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Wajahku memanas karna aku kecapaian kan!_**

Aku meminum jus darinya sembari mengamatinya yang sedang asik bermain basket sendirian.

Aku menutup mata, botol jus kutaruh disampingku. Hembusan angin, suara pantulan bola basket, decitan sepatu terdengar ditelingaku. Kubuka mata _emerald_ku menatap Chikenbutt yang sedang bermain basket.

Rambutnya bergoyang terhempas angin mengikuti arah ia men_dribbling_ bola. Wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi dihadapanku kini menjadi bersemangat dengan senyum terlukis disana. Bulir-bulir keringat meleleh jatuh dari pelipisnya. Kemeja putih lengan pendeknya kini basah bermandikan keringat, karna tipis aku bisa melihat tubuh Chikenbutt yang terbalut didalamnya.

_Blush_..

Panas terasa dipipiku, jantungku berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Ingin rasanya aku menunduk, tak ingin melihat Chikenbutt yang seperti itu, namun hati berkata lain, aku terus melihatnya tanpa berkedip dengan wajah memerah dan jantung berdebar kencang.

_Shut_.._ Shutt_.. aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku.

**_Apa-apaan ini? Rasa apa ini? Kenapa wajahku memanas? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini? Jangan-jangan aku sudah terpesona dengannya lagi! Akh, Kami-sama aku tak mau seperti ini!Aku membenci dia!_**

**TBC_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>*Genkan=Teras Sepatu, tempat dimana siswa jepang mengganti sepatu luar dengan sepatu dalam ruangan(Uwabaki)<p>

** Bagi yang gak ngerti, kalo keatas kaya huruf B (b) kebawah P (p)

***_Dribbling:_Kemampuan mengolah / Membawa bola.

_- Passing:_Kemampuan Mengoper Bola.

_- Jump shoot: _Lemparan bola sambil melompat.

_-Lay-up shoot:_Lemparan bola dengan satu tangan dibawah basket/Ring.

_- Slamdunk: _Posisi pemain yang memasukkan bola dalam ring lawan dengan posisi tangan menyentuh ring, dan ring diatas kepala_._

HI, Minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan saya dengan nama PenName baru saya Blue DaFFodil~ *Readers: Kagak ada yang nanya!* *pundung*

Di chp Ini all **Sakura POV**, jadi nama **Sasuke** diubah menjadi **Chikenbutt**.

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed. ***Sarat untuk mem-Flame fic ini adalah. Harus Login, Ada alasan yang jelas memflame fic ini, dan harus ada Saran untuk menutupi kesalahan itu.

NEXT CHAPTER: Please! I need your help!

Wanna **RnR**, **CnC** Minna? Please..

**ARIGATOU**! ^^


	2. Please! I need your help!

**Blue Daffodil**

.

.

.

**Present**

A Naruto FanFic..

My first SasuSaku Fiction

'**I hate you, Baka Kaichou!**'

All **Naruto** story and charas belong to **Masashi Khisimoto**

Story of **I hate you, baka kaichou!** belong to **Me**, and **My Imagination**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Humor

**Rate:** **T**een.

**Pair:** **S**asu**S**aku, **N**aru**H**ina, **S**asu**H**ina.

**Warning:** **A**lternate **U**niverse, **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, **O**riginal **C**haracter, (miss)**Typo**, **Hate**/**Love**, etc..

(_Italic _& **Bold**) Inner Sakura.

This chapter all **Haruno Sakura P**oint **O**f **V**iew**.**

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed **(*****syarat dan ketentuan berlaku)

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate You, Baka Kaichou!<strong>

Chapter** Two**~**Please! I need your help!**~

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus menampar wajahku pelan, entah kenapa jalan-jalan dekat rumah terasa sepi sekali—Padahal hari ini hari minggu, yang terdengar hanya suara hembusan angin, dan lonceng kecil yang kupasang diberanda kamarku. Ditemani dengan segelas teh hijau dan sepiring <em>Castella<em>*** **yang baru selesai _Kaa-san_ panggang, kini aku duduk diteras rumah menatap taman.

_**Haaah, Nikmat dan tenang.**_

Setelah kejadian kemarin—tanding basket dengan Chikenbutt, otakku selalu kupaksa untuk mencari jawaban tentang perasaan itu—Jantung berdetak tak karuan, wajah memanas.

_**Ugh, Sakura nikmatilah hari minggu ini.. jangan pikirkan Chikenbutt terus.**_

Aku menghela nafas, lalu meminum teh hijau ditanganku.

"_KAAAIIIICHOOOU_!"

_Brussh.._

Teh hijau yang kuminum, kusemburkan keluar semua. Aku terbatuk-batuk sebentar, lalu menatap kearah empunya suara teriakan itu.

"_Kaichou_, _Kaichou_, _Kaichou_!" panggilnya seraya berlari kearahku, dibelakangnya ada satu orang yang mengikutinya.

"Temari, Ino, ada apa?" tanyaku. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat panik.

"Kita harus segera kumpul di lapangan, Cepat, _Kaichou_. Ini darurat!" ujar Temari seraya berlari keluar, Ino berjalan kearahku lalu menarikku pergi.

"E-eh, ada apa, sih?" tanyaku sembari memakai sandal dengan terburu-buru. Ino tak menjawab, dan memilih berlari sembari menarikku.

.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian sampai. Cepat duduk!" perintah Anko-_sensei_ ketika kami sampai dilapangan. Kami mengangguk lalu duduk didekat Tenten.

"Langsung, saja ke pokok pembicaraan. Tadi pagi saya mendapat info. Teman kalian, Ai Nakahara kecelakaan kemarin malam sehabis ia pulang les," ujarnya. Kulihat raut wajah seluruh anak-anak High Jump yang berkumpul pucat dan khawatir.

"Tangan kanannya patah karna kejadian itu, dan buruknya, kita tak memiliki pemain cadangan yang mampu untuk pertandingan final yang hanya tingal tiga hari lagi. Adik-adik kelas kalian'pun masih sangat lemah. Jadi..," Anko-_sensei_ menjeda ucapannya, ia menatapku.

_**Perasaanku tidak enak nih..**_

"Haruno Sakura, kau sebagai ketua dari team ini, kutugaskan untuk mencari seorang pemain pengganti dalam waktu tiga hari," aku menganga mendengar ucapannya.

_**WHAAAT!**_

_._

"_Taichou_! Oi, _Taichou_!" pagil Temari berulang-ulang. Aku terdiam. Ia menghela nafas lalu berkacak pinggang sembari menatapku. Ino mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Temari?" tanya Ino, Temari menatap Ino lalu menunjukku.

"_Taichou_ lagi-lagi bertingkah aneh," ujar Temari, Ino menatapku.

"Mungkin karna tugas kemarin," ujar Ino sembari menghela nafas. Tenten mendekat kearah kami. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Ino menunjukku.

"Uhm, Sakura-_kun_, diam saja, seperti kemarin ya?" Ino dan Temari mengangguk.

"Aku sadarkan lagi ya?" tanya Tenten penuh harap.

"Hn, coba saja," ucap Temari pasrah. Tenten tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

.

_**Akh, siapa orang yang cocok?**_

.

Tenten menarik nafas.

.

_**Ukh, Kami-sama tolonglah aku!**_

.

"SAKURA-KUN, ADA SASUKE DIDEPAN KELAS MENCARIMU!" teriak Tenten dalam satu hembusan, seluruh penghuni kelas sontak menatap kami heran.

.

_**Eh, Chikenbutt?**_

.

"Eh, tidak berhasil ya?" tanya Temari.

"Uh, Gagal," ujar Tenten seolah ingin menangis.

.

_**Tunggu kalau tidak salah.. Kemarin aku tanding dengannya 'kan?**_

.

"Hahaha, santai saja Ten, tidak usah terlalu sedih sepeti itu," hibur Temari.

"Eh, Forehead berdiri tuh,"

"Ah, Sakura-_kun_~,"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

". . . . .,"

"Oi, Sakura. Hallo... mahluk bumi kepada Haruno Sak—OII, FOREHEADD!" Aku berlari meninggalkan Ino yang berteriak kepadaku, Temari dan Tenten yang menatapku heran dikelas. Ah, sepertinya pernah ada kejadian seperti ini... Ah, sudahlah.. pokoknya sekarang harus cepat ketemu Chikenbutt.

_**CHIIKENBUTTT! DIMANA KAUU?**_

_Tap_.._ tap_.._ tap_.. aku berlari sembari melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Siswa-Siswi yang lainnya menatapku heran.

_**Cih, dimana Chikenbutt itu? Lho, Itu 'kan..**_

"NARUTO-_SENPAAII_!" panggilku. Pria berambut kuning jabrik yang tadi aku lihat, menatapku lalu tersenyum lima jari. "Ada apa, Sakura-_kun_?"

"Hossh.. S-S... Hosh.. Sa-Sa.." ucapku terputus-putus. Naruto-_senpa_i menyuruhku diam dan mengatur nafas.

"Sudah?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk pelan. "Jadi ada apa?"

"Ng, ano, Sasuke-_senpai_ ada dimana ya?" tanyaku, Naruto-_senpai_ mengangguk mengerti lalu membelakangiku sembari menunjuk sesuatu.

"Dia ada di ruang OSIS, ada rapat katanya," ujar Naruto-_senpai_. Aku mengangguk, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, aku langsung berlari menuju ruang OSIS.

.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Chikenbutt ketika ruang OSIS sedikit lagi tercapai. Suaranya semakin jelas ketika kini aku berdiri didepan pintu ruang OSIS. Mengingat ia sedang rapat kuputuskan untuk menunggu saja diluar.

.

"Maka, anggaran bulan ini harus kita pergunakan dengan baik,"

"_Kaichou_, bagaimana kalau kita adakan sebuah acara untuk perpisahan kelas XII?"

"Hum, Idemu bagus juga, ada yang punya saran acara apa yang akan diadakan?"

.

Suara baritonnya terdengar tegas. Berbeda dengan suara yang ia pergunakan untuk merayu para Fgnya. Suaranya terdengar... keren.

_**Ekh, Ke-Keren? TIDAAK! TIDAK! HARUNO SAKURA SADAAARR! Dia penipu! Ingat! DIA PE-NI-PU!**_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, lalu menepuk kedua pipiku. Aku harus sadar. Aku tidak mau tertipu dan masuk perangkapnya. **Aku tidak mau**!

_Greekk_.., pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Aku langsung menatap pintu itu, beberapa anggota OSIS keluar dari ruang OSIS mereka yang melihatku, tersenyum dan menyapaku lalu pergi. Akhirnya 'mahluk' yang kutunggu keluar juga. Chikenbutt menatapku heran. Tanpa memberitahu tujuanku ada disana, aku langsung menariknya pergi kebelakang gedung kesenian.

Aku melepaskan tangannya lalu menatapnya yang sedang menatapku kesal dan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kesal, aku mendecih kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku malas meminta ini, tapi ini keadaan darurat..," aku menjeda penjelasanku dengan menghela nafas. "..Kemarin Lusa, salah satu anggota High Jump kecelakaan. Tangannya patah, dan itu membuatnya tak bisa mengikuti pertandingan besok lusa. Kami kekurangan pemain dan pemain kami yang lain masih dianggap kurang mampu oleh Anko-sensei. Maka..,"

"Kau memintaku untuk menjadi pemain penggantinya?" tanyanya tepat tujuan. Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk lemas.

"Tidak! Aku menolak!" tolaknya tegas.

"_Onegai_!" mohonku.

"Tidak! Memangnya apa untungnya buatku, jika aku membantumu, eh?" tanyanya. aku terdiam lalu berfikir sejenak, lalu mencentikkan jari.

"Aku ada ide!" ujarku.

"Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu.. apapun itu!" ujarku yakin.

"Apapun?" tanya Chikenbutt dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Y-Ya! Apapun!" ujarku setengah yakin. Kulihat ia terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku terima,"

"E-Eh? benarkah?"

"Ya! Tapi ingat janjimu, Baka Cherry!"

"Ya! Aku ingat! Baiklah, besok kau mulai latihan denganku, aku mau lapor ke Anko-_sensei_ dulu!" ujarku seraya berlari, aku teringat sesuatu dan menatap Chikenbutt.

"Kau berjanji'kan?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk malas. Seringai muncul diwajahku.

"Aku yakin seorang pria tak akan mau menjilat ludahnya lagi. Tim basketku, merupakan tim basket wanita, jadi kau harus menjadi wanita saat bertanding. Sampai jumpa besok, Chikenbutt~," ujarku sembari tertawa lalu berlari menjauh. Sayup-sayup kudengar ia berteriak sembari memanggil namaku.

_**Hehehe, Setidaknya aku berhasil ngerjain dia!**_

.

_Kukuruyuk.. Kukuruyuk_.. Ayam-ayam jantan baru saja berbunyi, warga Konoha hanya beberapa yang sudah bangun dan memulai rutinitasnya, sama sepertiku. Kini aku sudah berada diluar rumah dengan tas besar ditangan. Tangan kananku menggenggam sebuah kertas kecil yang berisikan alamat rumah Chikenbutt yang aku tanyakan kemarin.

Mengingat kemarin membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memang masih datang untuk latihan denganku setelah jam sekolah bubar, namun wajahnya benar-benar merah menahan marah, setiap kali kuingatkan tentang ia akan menjadi seorang 'wanita' saat tanding final, dan nama samarannya. Setelah kuingatkan tentang hal itu ia pasti berulang kali merebut bola dari tanganku dan memasukkan ke ring dengan kasar.

"Hm, jadi disini rumahnya?" gumamku sembari melihat peta kecil ditanganku dan rumah dihadapanku bergantian. Rumah tingkat tiga yang mewah, dikanan dan kiri rumahnya terdapat rumah-rumah penduduk lain yang juga mewah, namun masih kalah mewahnya sama rumah dihadapanku. Dengan ragu aku menekan bel didekat pagar yang menjulang tinggi menutupi kemewahan rumahnya dari depan.

_Ting.. Tong.._ bel itu berfungsi dengan baik, tak lama setelah itu pintu pagar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum kearahku.

"_Ohayou_, Nona, mencari siapa?" tanyanya sopan.

"_Ohayou_, aku mencari Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-nya ada?" wanita itu tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu untukku.

"Silahkan masuk," aku mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah itu. Aku benar-benar _menganga_ sekarang, ternyata pintu pagar itu benar-benar menutupi kemewahan rumah ini. Bayangkan saja, labirin-labirin _Maze_ dari semak-semak yang ditumbuhi bunga berbagai warna mengitari sebuah air mancur dihadapanku, dan dibelakang air mancur itu terdapat rumah yang kukira tiga tingkat ternyata lima tingkat. Bisa bayangkan capeknya orang yang bertugas mengepel rumah itu?

"Ah, maaf. Siapa nama Nona?" tanya wanita itu kepadaku.

"Ah, Na-namaku, Ha-Haruno Sa-Sakura, Tante," ucapku sembari sedikit membungkuk lalu kembali berdiri normal.

"Eh, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Namamu Haruno Sakura ya, Nama yang manis," pujinya, pipiku merona merah.

"_A-Arigatou_, tante,"

"Jangan panggil tante, panggil saja _Kaa-san_, Ya?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum kearahku.

"A-Ah, baiklah, _K-Kaa-san_,"

"O, Ya, ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-_chan_, siapanya Sa-_chan_?"

"Sa-c_han_?" alisku bertaut heran. _Kaa-san_ membukakan pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha untukku. Kami berdua masuk kedalamnya

"Ah, maksud _Kaa-san_, Sasuke. Sakura-_chan_, siapanya Sasuke? Pacar?"

"Ekh, Bukan! Aku hanya temannya _Kaa-san_, lagi pula dia itu menyebalkan... Ups.." _Kaa-san_ tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, maafkan Anakku yang satu itu ya," ujar _Kaa-san_ sembari tersenyum.

"_Kaa-san_, Ibunya Chi.. Eh, Sasuke maksudku..," tanyaku, _Kaa-san_ mengangguk yakin.

_**WHAAATT! IBU SAMA ANAK KAGA ADA MIRIPNYAAA!**_

"Hehe, tidak mirip dengan Sasuke ya? Kedua anakku wajahnya memang tidak mirip denganku,"

"Eh, Sasuke punya saudara?"

"Ya, Nama—,"

"_Mom_?" sebuah suara bariton memutus ucapan _Kaa-san_. Mata kami berdua teralih kearah pemilik suara bariton itu. Seorang pemuda dengan segelas susu ditangannya muncul dari balik tembok, ia mengenakan t-shirt putih polos dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Wajahnya mirip Chikenbutt, eh.. tidak mirip, deh. Pemuda itu jauh lebih keren daripada Chikenbutt.

"Lho, Ita-_chan_, sudah bangun?" ujar _Kaa-san_, pemuda itu mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan kearah_ Kaa-san_.

"Hn, Ya. _Ohayou_, _Mom_," ujar pemuda itu sembari mencium dahi _Kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ tersenyum. Mata pemuda itu terarah kepadaku.

"Dia siapa?" tanya pemuda itu. _Kaa-san_ menatapku lalu tersenyum. "Sakura-_chan_, dia kakaknya Sa-_Chan_, Uchiha Itachi. Ita-_chan_ dia temannya Sa-_chan_, Haruno Sakura," ujar _Kaa-san_ kepadaku dan pemuda itu.

Aku tersenyum kearah pemuda itu. "_Ohayou, Nii-san_," salamku, Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya sembari mencium dahiku.

"Eh?" gumamku, ia tersenyum. "Kau memanggilku, _Nii-san_ 'kan? Berati kau juga mesti diberi salam, ah, atau mau di pipi atau dibibir saja ya?" goda pemuda itu. Aku menggeleng dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ti-Tidak! Di dahi saja, su-sudah cu-cukup," bantahku terbata-bata. Mereka berdua tertawa melihat reaksiku.

"O, Ya, _Kaa-san_. Sasuke-nya dimana?" tanyaku kepada _Kaa-san_.

"Ah, Iya. Ita-_chan_, tolong antarkan Sakura-_chan_ kekamar Sa-_chan_ ya," ujar _Kaa-san_ kepada Itachi, Itachi mengangguk lalu menggandeng tanganku. Wajahku lagi-lagi memerah ketika tangan besar Itachi menggenggam tangan mungilku.

"Ah, Ya, Kuperingatkan, Sa-_chan_ itu kalau tidur susah dibangunin, dan kalau ia dibangunin maka.. _Secret_!" ujar Itachi sembari tersenyum kearahku. Kedua alisku bertaut heran._ Secret_, eh?

"Nah, silahkan coba membangunkannya, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Itachi sembari membukakan pintu untukku. Dengan ragu aku masuk kedalam ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna biru dongker itu, mata _emerald_ku menangkap sosok Chikenbutt yang sedang tertidur di ranjang king sizenya. Aku mendekatinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos ketika sedang tidur, rambutnya berantakkan, kelopak mata yang tertutup, dengkuran halus yang terdengar, tanpa sadar membuat wajahku kembali merona.

_**OIII! Haruno Sakura, Sadar!**_

Aku menggeleng kuat, aku berdiri disamping tempat tidur sembari menatapnya yang sedang terlelap.

"Oi! Bangun!" perintahku dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia tak bergeming. Aku mendecih kecil lalu mencoba berbagai cara untuk membangunkannya, mulai menarik selimut yang dipakainya, sampai menarik bantalnya, tapi hasilnya sama saja ia masih tak bergeming.

"Oi! Bangun!" teriakku dikupingnya, ia menggeliat kecil.

_**Akhirnya.. eh—**_

_Gerb_.. _Set_.. _Bruk_.. _Gyuut_..

.

.

_**Eh? Lho? HEEEEEHHH?**_

Aku terdiam dengan mata yang terbelak kaget, kini tubuhku ada diatas tempat tidur dan aku dipeluk erat.. DIPELUK ERAT SAMA CHIKENBUTT?

Wajahku memerah, kudengar tawa Itachi sayup-sayup.

"UAAAAAGH! LEPASSKAAAN AKKU, CHIIKEEENNBUTTTT!" teriakanku menggema dirumah ini disusul olah bunyi 'Gedebuk' yang keras dari kamar ini dan suara tawa Itachi yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"ADDAAAWW!" rintih 'mahluk' yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur karna aku tendang dengan kuat.

"SIAPA YANG MENENDANGKU SIHH! OIII! _BAKA-NII_ JANG—" tuduhannya langsung dipotong oleh Itachi.

"Ekh, bukan aku, lihat _tuh_ yang ada diranjangmu!" ujarnya seraya menunjukku. Chikenbutt dengan cepat mengalihkan mata sayu _onyx_nya malas kearahku. Mata _emerald_ku menatapnya kesal dan marah.

_Lazy Onyx meet Angry Emerald._

"NAAANNIIII?" teriakan OOC Chikenbutt terdengar menggema dirumah ini. Ia mundur sembari menunjukku.

_**Seperti melihat hantu saja..**_

"Ba-Baka Cherry, ke-kenapa kau ada disitu?" tanyanya, aku menyeringai.

"Ja-jangan-jangan kita melakukan—"

_BUAKK.. _Sebuah bantal mendarat mulus diwajahnya.

"HIIIEEH! Mana mungkin itu terjadi! Cuih, aku tidak sudiii!" ujarku kesal.

"Lalu, UNTUK APA KAU ADA DISINI?" tanyanya, aku menyeringai lalu berjalan kearahnya dan berbisik.

"Untuk menjemput Sasuke.. eh salah maksudku, _Satsuki-chan_ kepertandingan basket," bisikku sembari menyeringai. Wajah Chikenbutt memerah menahan amarah lalu melempar bantal kearahku, namun aku lebih cepat bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Itachi, jadi bantal itu bukan mengenaiku tapi Itachi. Itachi menatap Chikenbutt kesal, Chikenbutt menggerutu, sedangkan aku tertawa penuh kemenangan dibelakang Itachi.

.

"_Kaa-san, Nii-san_ aku pamit dulu ya," pamitku kepada _Kaa-san_ dan Itachi saat digerbang, Chikenbutt menatapku datar. "Hati-hati dijalan ya. Sa_-chan_, jagain Sakura-_chan_ lho," ujar _Kaa-san_ kepada Chikenbutt. "Hn," jawab Chikenbutt singkat.

"Sakura_-chan_," panggil Itachi, aku menatapnya.

**Cup**.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya," ujar Itachi setelah mencium dahiku singkat. Dengan wajah yang memerah aku mengangguk. Lalu aku dan Chikenbutt berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu. Diperjalanan kami tidak bicara apapun. Hanya terdiam dan fokus kejalan. Beberapa kumpulan gadis yang kami lewati histeris ketika melihat wajah Chikenbutt. Aku mendecih kecil.

"Kenapa, _envy_, eh?" ejeknya. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Cih, sama sekali tidak!" ia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Setelah itu perdebatan kecil dan tebar pesona dimulai, banyak korban pingsan dengan 'rayuan' Chikenbutt dan 'senyuman'ku yang ber-tema 'aku lebih hebat dan keren darimu', sampai akhirnya aku berhenti didepan sebuah salon.

"Untuk apa kau berhenti disini?" tanya Chikenbutt, aku menatapnya datar.

"Karna kita sudah sampai, _Baka_!"

"Lalu untuk apa kita disini?"

Aku menyeringai sembari menatap kearahnya, "Untuk mengubahmu menjadi seorang, Sat-Su-Ki!" kulihat wajah Chikenbutt kembali memerah menahan amarah, ia bersiap untuk kabur.

"Seorang pria sejati, tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri," ucapku ringan, ia terhenti dan menatapku kesal. "Baiklah, ayo masuk!" pertintahnya sembari masuk ke salon itu, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam salon.

_Kling.. Kling.._ suara lonceng yang menandakan tamu datang berbunyi saat kami membuka pintu salon, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam berjalan mendekati kami.

"Selamat datang di salon kami, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyanya ramah. Chikenbutt terdiam dihadapanku, dengan kesal aku mendorongnya dari hadapanku agar mempermudah melihat seseorang yang menanyai kami tadi.

"Ah, _Ohayou_~ Shizune-_chaaan_," sapaku riang, wanita itu—Shizune menatapku kaget.

"Ah, Sakura_-san_, _Ohayou_. Ingin menemui manajer 'kan?" tebaknya tepat sasaran, aku mengangguk riang.

"Ayo kita keruangannya," Shizune berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, aku dan Chikenbutt mengikutinya.

"Oi, Cherry!" panggilnya, dengan senyuman kemenangaan diwajahku aku menatapnya.

"Untuk apa ketemu sama Manajernya?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum lalu membelakanginya sembari mengikuti Shizune. "Nanti juga tahu sendiri,"

.

_Tok, Tok._ Shizune mengetuk pintu dihadapannya pelan, setelah mendengar "Masuk," dari penghuni didalam ruangan yang pintunya diketuk, Shizune membukanya sedikit.

"_Ohayou_, Manajer. Sakura-_san_ datang mengunjungi anda," ujarnya sopan, sehabis ia bicara seperti itu suara gemuruh langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar dan disusul suara pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya.

"SAKU-_CHAAANNN_~~~," seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung memelukku erat. Aku meronta kehabisan nafas. Chikenbutt mundur dan menatap kami heran.

"Ugh, _Nee-chan_, le-lepaskaan," mohonku didalam pelukannya.

"HUAAA! Saku_-chaan_, _Nee__-chaaan_ kangennnnn," ia tak mendengar dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya, a-aku tau, ta-tapi kumohon lepaskan, a-aku tak bisa na-nafas nih!" ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"HYAAA! Go-gomen, Saku_-chan_," ujarnya menyesal, aku menatap wanita dihadapanku dan tersenyum meskipun masih mengatur nafas.

Wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut ikal sepinggang berwarna coklat, ini adalah Nee-chanku—Haruno Nadeshaiko, umurnya masih 20 tahun, namun ia sudah lulus s3 dengan cepatnya dan sekarang ia aktif mengurus salon ini (padahal perusahaan yang ia miliki masih banyak), wajahnya manis, nilai PKKnya sempurna, ahli di segala bidang, sifatnya lemah lembut.. benar-benar mencerminkan namanya. Ia menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum kecil. "Syukurlah. O,Ya, untuk apa pagi-pagi kau kesini?"

"Ah! Iya. Aku sudah cerita 'kan tentang kecelakaan yang mengenai salah satu timku," _Nee-chan_ mengangguk pelan. "Dan aku harus mencari seorang pemain pengganti, dan dia..," aku menunjuk Chikenbutt yang sedang menatap kami datar. "..pemain pengganti pilihanku," _Nee-chan_ terlonjak kaget dan menatapku heran. "Ta-tapi seharusnya'kan perempuan, ta-tapi dia—," aku menjeda ucapannya dan berdiri dibelakang Chikenbutt. Chikenbutt menatapku heran, sedangkan aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, aku memegang pundak Chikenbutt lalu melihat kearah _Nee-chan_.

"Ya. Dia seorang laki-laki tulen, namun karna kekurangan waktu aku terpaksa memilih dia. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tujuanku kesini aku ingin minta tolong. Tolong buat dia menjadi seorang perempuan ya, _Onegai_.. _Nee-chan_..," mohonku, Chikenbutt melempar tatapan Awas-kau-nanti-akan-aku-balas kepadaku, namun tak ku gubris dan lebih memilih melempar puppy eyes andalanku kearah_ Nee-chan_. _Nee-chan_ terdiam lalu tersenyum kearahku.

"Baiklah, akan kuubah dia!" ia menatap Chikenbutt dan menyentuh dagu Chikenbutt sehingga Chikenbutt menatapnya. "Tanpa kau tau, wajahmu sangatlah manis. Hum, _Little boy, i want to give you a littel magic_, Ok?" tanyanya seraya menyeringai, kulihat wajah Chikenbutt sedikit memucat mendengar ucapan _Nee-chan_, _Nee-chan_ menatap Shizune dibelakangnya. "Shizune, siapkan peralatan lengkap!" perintahnya.

"BAIK, MANAJER!" Shizune langsung berlari dan menyiapkan peralatan, sedangkan _Nee-chan_ menarik Chikenbutt kesebuah kursi yang didepannya terdapat cermin besar, dan mendudukan Chikenbutt disana.

Aku terdiam menatap _Nee-chan_ dan Shizune yang sibuk memberikan _Little magic_ ke Chikenbutt, Chikenbutt tak bisa meronta karna tangan dan kakinya—entah sejak kapan—sudah terikat dikursi. Aku menahan tawa melihatnya. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, _Nee-chan_ berteriak. "SELESAAAII!" aku terlonjat kaget dan menatap _Nee-chan_, dan Shizune. _Nee-chan_ menghampiriku dengan senyuman terlukis diwajahnya.

"Nah, Saku_-chan_, sesuai permintaanmu, aku sudah merubah anak ini. Semoga puas ya dengan hasilnya," ujar _Nee-chan_ sembari menjentikan jari, Shizune yang mendengar jentikan jari _Nee-chan_ tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati _Nee-chan_ sehingga aku dapat melihat seseorang dibelakangnya. Aku ternganga melihat seseorang dibelakang Shizune.

Dia seorang perempuan. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam panjang yang diikat pony tail, iris matanya semerah batu ruby, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, dadanya rata.. Eh, rata?

"Woaah, _Kawaii_! Eh, dimana Chikenbutt?" tanyaku, _Nee-chan_ dan Shizune tertawa kecil sedangkan seseorang yang tadi aku lihat mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya kau kira aku ini siapa, eh?" gerutu seseorang itu, aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan k-kau Chikenbutt?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk orang itu. Orang itu menggeleng, aku menghela nafas lega.

"Aku bukan Chikenbutt tapi Sasuke Uchiha, _Baka Cherry_,"

"WHAAT?"

.

"Hahahahaha,"

"Berhenti tertawa!" perintahnya ketus, aku menatap Chikenbutt yang sedang menggerutu disampingku sembari menahan tawa.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku ti-tidak tertawa. Uph.. lihat saja wujudmu sekarang, Hahaha, bahkan tadi ada segerombolan pemuda yang menggodamu, DAN ITU LUCU SEKALI.. HUAHAHAHA," tawaku akhirnya meledak ketika mengingat kejadian tadi dan wujud Chikenbutt sekarang.

Sekarang aku dan Chikenbutt dengan wujud barunya sedang berjalan menuju tempat pertandingan yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari salon _Nee-chan_-ku, dan yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawa sedari tadi adalah kejadian saat aku dan Chikenbutt melewati segerombolan pemuda dan pemuda-pemuda itu menggoda Chikenbutt.

_**Haah... itu benar-benar kejadian yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidup!**_

"Oi! Baka Cherry, berhenti tertawa! lalu dimana tempat bertandingnya?" tanyanya ketus, aku menatapnya geli.

"Hahaha, kenapa harus buru-buru, sih? Santai saja," ujarku sembari tertawa kecil, Chikenbutt menatapku kesal lalu menggenggam tanganku keras.

"Eh, Lepaskan! Ada ap—," ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat mata Chikenbutt berkilat marah.

"Cepat tunjukkan dimana tempat pertandingannya! Kau kira aku betah dengan wujud seperti ini, HAH?" ujarnya penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Baiklah, tempatnya hanya tinggal satu blok dari sini, dan lepa—," belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Chikenbutt langsung menarikku pergi dengan berlari.

"Oi, Chikenbutt!" panggilku, tanganku masih ditarik olehnya.

"Hn?"

"Berhenti!"

"Tidak!"

"Berheeennntiiii!"

"TIDAK!"

"Chikenbutt, aku bilang berhentiii!"

"ARGH! Memangnya ada apa?"

"TEMPAAATT PERTANDINGANNYA KELEWATAAAANNN!" Chikenbutt berhenti mendadak.

.

.

.

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI?" tanyanya sembari menatapku kesal.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG 'KAN!"

"KAMU CUMA BILANG BERHENTI, BAKA CHERRY!"

"A-APA? DASAR AHO CHIKENBUTT!"

"BAKA CHERRY!"

"AHO CHIKENBUTT"

"CHERRY!"

"CHIKENBUTT!"

"CHE—,"

"Kalian mau sampai kapan beradu mulut di pinggir jalan, sih?" sebuah suara memotong ucapan Chikenbutt, reflek kami menatap empunya suara itu.

Tiga orang gadis menatap kami heran, yang satu rambutnya dicepol dua, yang satu dikuncir empat dan yang terakhir dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Tenten, Temari, Ino! Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Haah, tentu saja ingin bertanding. Kau apa tidak malu berdebat dipinggir jalan dengan—Eh, Siapa dia?" tanya Ino sembari menunjuk Chikenbutt, aku menatap Chikenbutt lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dia Temanku, dia yang akan menggantikan Ai, namanya _Fujikaze Satsuki**_," ujarku mengenalkan _Satsuki_ a.k.a Chikenbutt itu.

"Hoo.. Hai, _Satsuki_-_chan_!" sapa Temari, Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Hai, _Ohayou_," suara lemah lembut terdengar dari mulut _Satsuki_, aku menatapnya tak percaya. Aku lihat senyuman manis terlukis jelas diwajah _Satsuki_.

"Hoaaa!_ Kawai ne_~," puji Ino, _Satsuki_ tersenyum malu, "_Arigatou_,"

_**W-WHAAAT? Di-dia Chikenbutt 'kan? Ke-kenapa bis-bisa?**_

"_Taichou_, _Satsuki_-_chan_, gimana kalau kita ketempat pertandingannya sekarang?" tanya Temari, _Satsuki_ mengangguk palan, aku masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ba-baiklah, ayo," ujarku mensetujui. Temari, Tenten dan Ino berjalan didepanku dan _Satsuki_.

"Oi! Chikenbutt!" panggilku setengah berbisik, _Satsuki_ menatapku.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa merubah..,"

"Kau mau tau?"

"Yeah, tentu saja.."

"Karna aku tak ingin wujud asliku ketahuan..," tiba-tiba saja atmosfer disekeliling _Satsuki_ menjadi gelap dan dingin.

_**Ah, Dia berubah lagi menjadi Chikenbutt yang biasanya..**_

"Jika ketahuan bisa-bisa habis semuanya dan akan aku pastikan aku akan menuntutmu jika gara-gara Perjanjian-Bodoh-Yang-Tidak-Berguna-Dan-Memuakkan ini citraku hancur," ujar Satsuki seraya menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Heeh, Seterahlah," ujarku malas seraya membuka pintu masuk.

_Krieet._

Suda decitan sepatu langsung terdengar ketika aku membuka pintu tempat pertandingan, aku tersenyum kecil lalu berlari kearah kerumunan tim sekolahku.

"_OHAYOU, MINNA_!" sapaku penuh semangat, kerumunan itu sontak kaget mendengar sapaanku yang-kelewatan-ceria itu, mereka menatapku lalu tersenyum lebar.

"_Ohayou, Taichou_~," ujar mereka membalas sapaanku.

"_Taichou_, tumben datangnya telat, biasanya datang paling pagi. Ada apa?" tanya Matsuri—salah satu anggota timku.

"Tadi aku harus menjemput pemain yang menggantikan Ai dulu, makanya aku terlambat datang,"

"Maafkan aku, telah membuatmu repot, _Taichou_," ujar _Satsuki_ yang ada dibelakangku-entah sejak kapan-.

"Eh? Dia siapa _Taichou_?" tanya mereka. Aku melihat kearah _Satsuki_ lalu mendorongnya kehadapan mereka—teman satu timku.

"Dia pemain pengganti Ai. Hey, _Satsuki_ ayo perkenalkan dirimu," perintahku, _Satsuki_ menatap teman satu timku.

"Hai, _minna. Watashi Fujikaze Satsuki, Yoroshiku_," ujar _Satsuki_ seraya tersenyum kecil.

"KYAAA! _KAWAAII_~," sebagian langsung menggerumuti _Satsuki_ dan memujinya, aku hanya mendengus melihatnya.

_**Walaupun wujudnya sekarang seperti itu, tetap saja efek bercahaya terlihat jelas dari tubuhnya.. heeeh~**_

"_Taichou_," panggil seseorang kepadaku, aku menatap empunya suara itu.

"Ah, ada apa, Karin?" tanyaku kepada Karin—empunya suara itu.

"Dengan sifat yang lemah lembut seperti itu, dia bisa apa?" tanya Karin yang terdengar seperti sindirian.

"Di—,"

"Kau mau mencoba bertanding denganku?" tanya _Satsuki_ seraya tersenyum kecil, Karin mendecih kecil.

"Baiklah! Bersiaplah anak baru!" Karin langsung berlari ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya, sedangkan _Satsuki_ memang sedari tadi mengenakan baju untuk tanding.

.

"Siapa yang berhasil memasukan bola ke-ring lawan itulah pemenangnya," aku menatap Karin dan _Satsuki_ yang mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, Siap,"

_Set._

Aku telah melempar bola keudara untuk memulai pertandingannya, Karin dan _Satsuki _langsung meloncat untuk meraih bola, Karin berhasil mendapatkan bola, ia langsung men_dribble_ bola ke arah ring _Satsuki_. Aku lihat _Satsuki_ mendecih kecil lalu menggejar Karin untuk merebut bolanya.

_Set._

"AKH!" dengan cepat _Satsuki_ langsung merebut bola dari tangan Karin, _Satsuki_ berlari kearah ring Karin, Karin mengejar Satsuki untuk kembali merebut bola. Orang-orang-entah sejak kapan-ikut melihat pertandingan_ 1 on 1_ Satsuki dan Karin, bahkan ada cowok-cowok yang ngeces (?) ngeliat pertandingan itu—ah, ralat, melihat _Satsuki_.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" ujar Karin yakin seraya menghalang _Satsuki_.

"Silahkan bermimpi,"

_Set_, _Satsuki_ tiba-tiba langsung melempar bola, jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari ring, membuatku yakin bolanya tidak akan masuk, namun.

"Po-Poin untuk_ Satsuki_, _Satsuki_ pemenangnya!" ujarku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bola yang ia lempar masuk dengan mulusnya. Penonton diam—terperangah, lalu berteriak kecang.

"Huaa! Hebat!" teriak seluruh penonton, _Satsuki_ tersenyum-palsu-kearah mereka, lalu menatap Karin.

"Hum, _Arigatou_ atas permainan yang membosankan ini, Karin-_san_," ujar _Satsuki_ merendahkan, Karin menatapnya kesal lalu mendecih.

"Kau hanya beruntung, anak baru!" ujar Karin seraya mendorong pelan pundak Satsuki lalu berjalan kembali ke bangku pemain.

Aku menatap _Satsuki_ yang menatap punggung Karin kesal, mataku terbelak kaget ketika melihat rambutnya.

_**Glek! Gawat!**_

Aku langsung berlari kearah _Satsuki_, _Satsuki_ menatapku heran.

_BRUK! DUAGH!_

Aku tak sempat memelankan laju lariku dan menabraknya, sekarang posisiku ada diatasnya dengan wajah kami jaraknya hanya tiga centimeter, dengan wujud Chikenbutt yang seperti ini mungkin tidak ada yang berteriak histeris—mungkin hanya beberapa lelaki yang pikiranya Ehem, namun tak ayal wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Oi! _Baka Cherry_!" panggil _Satsuki_ kepadaku langsung membuatku sadar dan langsung menariknya pergi keruang ganti pemain.

_Blam.. Ceklek.._ aku menutup pintu ruang ganti pemain dan menguncinya, aku menatap _Satsuki_ yang menatapku kesal sekaligus heran.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, _Baka Cherry_?" tanyanya kesal, aku mendekatinya, wajahnya memerah ketika wajah kami nyaris bersentuhan

"_Baka_!" ujarku seraya menyeringai dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"A-ap—,"

"Kau tau, tadi wigmu nyaris lepas, untung saja aku menyadarinya, kalau tidak.. habis sudah..," aku menghela nafas kecil, lalu menyeret _Satsuki_ dan mendudukannya dibangku yang ada diruangan itu.

"Merepotkan!" aku membuka tasku yang sebelumnya aku taruh disana.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya _Satsuki_.

"Diam saja," aku berjalan kearah _Satsuki_ dan membetulkan letak wignya.

"Um, sepertinya ini aman," aku mundur dan menatap _Satsuki_, mata _emerald_ku tak sengaja melihat semburat merah dipipi _Satsuki_.

"Eh, pipimu bersemu merah, Chikenbutt.. Wah... jangan-jangan kau..,"ujarku menggoda _Satsuki_, kulihat wajahnya semakin memerah, tanpa bicara apa-apa ia langsung keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Eh, Chi—uh, _Satsuki_.. Tunggu!"

.

"_Taichou_! Kau ini kemana saja, sih! Pertandingan sebentar lagi mulai!" Temari meneriakkiku dari jauh.

"Gomen ne,"

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat kelapangan, Ah, _Satsuki_-chan juga ya!"

Aku menatap _Satsuki_ lalu berbisik pelan.

"Kau siap?"

"Hn,"

Aku dan _Satsuki_ langsung berlari kelapangan. Wasit memberi tahu kami peraturan pertandingan.

"Siap?" tanya wasit kepada kami, kami mengangguk. Aku menatap tim lawan kami, tim yang berasal dari kampung halaman Temari—Suna.

Bola dilemparkan, aku yang masih menatap tim lawan jadi tidak sadar kalau bola sudah dilemparkan, jadi memberi kesempatan lawan menguasai bola terlebih dahulu.

"Cih!" aku mendecih kesal lalu berlari mengejar lawan yang sedang men_dribble_ bola ke ringku, kulihat Satsuki ada disampingku menyeringai dan berbisik, "Baka!" ia berlari mendahuluiki, aku menggerutu pelan.

"_Taichou_!" Satsuki memanggilku.

"Ayo kita menangkan pertandingan ini!" aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu Saja kita harus menang!" ujarku yakin. Seperti seseorang yang mendapat kekuatan baru, aku langsung bersemangat penuh untuk menyerang tim lawan.

_**Aku harus mendapatkan bola itu!**_

Aku menghalangi seorang tim lawan yang sedang men_dribble_ bola, dia menatapku remeh.

"Kau tak mungkin merebut bola dariku," ujarnya mengejek, aku menyeringai.

"Silahkan bermimpi,"

_Set.._ aku langsung merebut bola dari tangannya dan men_dribble_ bola ke ring, pemain lawan langsung menghadangku, mata _emerald_ku mencari salah satu pemain timku yang bebas, namun sialnya aku tak menemukan seorangpun.

"OI! _TAICHOU_!" ekor mataku melihat siluet seseorang yang berlari kearah ring, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kuserahkan padamu _Satsuki_!" aku langsung meloncat dan melempar bola kearah _Satsuki_, dengan cekatan _Satsuki_ menangkap bola itu dan membawanya kedepan ring, tim lawan langsung bergerak cepat untuk menghalau _Satsuki_, namun mereka gagal.

"_SLAM DUNK_! Poin untuk High Jump!" sorak sorai penonton langsung terdengar ketika kami mendapatkan poin. Aku tersenyum melihat timku meloncat kegirangan, sembari mengatur nafas.

"_Taichou_!" sebuah suara memanggilku, aku berbalik dan menatap pemilik suara itu.

"Nice _Pass_," puji Satsuki sembari tensenyum tipis.

"Kau juga, Satsuki!"

Pertandingan dimulai lagi, setelah poin pertama yang aku dan _Satsuki_ dapatkan, tim lawan menjadi lebih waspada dan memperkuat pertahanan dan penyerangan mereka, kami harus berusaha keras melawan mereka dan mempertahankan angka, bahkan sampai detik-detik terakhir pertandingan.

_Set!_

"Poin untuk High Jump!"

"Haaah.. Tinggal satu menit lagi, tapi kita masih seri dengan Suna," ujar Temari sembari menghela nafas, aku menatap layar poin lemas.

"_Taichou_, kita harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Tenten, aku menatapnya lemas.

"Ya, aku juga tau, tapi apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan?" ujarku sedikit lemas, kulihat Temari dan Ino berpandangan lalu menatapku.

"Satu menit ini kami pertaruhkan padamu dan _Satsuki_," ujar Ino pelan, aku dan _Satsuki_ menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sadar, setengah dari jumlah poin yang tim kita capai adalah berkat kau dan _Satsuki_,"

"Maka dari itu, Satu menit penentuan kita kami serahkan pada kalian," Temari dan anggota yang lain menatap aku dan _Satsuki_ serius

"Ta-Tapi..,"

"Baiklah, kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga," aku menatap _Satsuki_ heran.

"Baiklah, minna, satu menit terakhir ini kita pertahankan penjagaan ya!" teriak Tenten kepada anggota yang lainnya. Aku mendekati _Satsuki_.

"Apa maksudmu, sih?"

"Hn, kau harusnya senang diberi kepercayaan oleh mereka,"

"Ta-Tap—,"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau mau kita menang tidak?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya, _minna_!"

Pertandingan kembali dimulai. Sesuai ucapan Temari tadi anggota selain aku dan _Satsuki_, memperketan penjagaan, sedangkan aku dan _Satsuki_ bertugas menyerang.

_Shut.._

Bola dilempar, aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Dengan _Satsuki_ disampingku, aku langsung men_dribble_ bola itu ke ring. Pertahanan tim lawan sangatlah kuat, walaupun timku mencoba membantu kami, tetap saja terasa sulit. Saat tinggal sedikit lagi jarak kami menuju ring lawan, aku dihalangi. Aku mencoba mencari celah, namun gagal, ekor mataku melihat _Satsuki_ ada didekat ring, dengan seorang tim lawan yang menjaganya, tangannya bergerak memberikan tanda padaku.

**Loncat!**

Aku menggeleng kuat, ia menatapku memaksa.

_**Ukh, tapi dengan jarak seperti ini..**_

"_Hn, kau harusnya senang diberi kepercayaan oleh mereka,"_

Ucapan Satsuki tadi tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiranku.

_**Ya, benar mereka sudah mempercayaiku. Aku.. tak boleh mengecewakan mereka!**_

Aku memberi sinyal kearah _Satsuki_, _Satsuki_ mengangguk mengerti.

_HUP!_

Aku meloncat tinggi, lalu melemparkan bola ke _Satsuki_ yang meloncat menangkap bolaku. Aku tersenyum.

_Bruk.._

Aku terjatuh dengan kasar, _Satsuki_ sekilas melihatku, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan.

**Masukkan-Atau-Aku-Bunuh-Kau!**

_Shut!_

_Satsuki_ kembali melakukan Slamdunk andalannya. Satu poin berhasil kami dapatkan, dan bersamaan dengan itu pertandingan berakhir dengan poin kami yang lebih unggul. Aku tersenyum melihat tim yang lainnya meloncat dan berpelukan, sedangkan aku masih terduduk semenjak tadi terjatuh.

_**Inilah akibatnya kalau aku melompat terlalu tinggi.. Ukh, Itee..**_

Satsuki mendekatiku, aku nyengir ketika ia berjongkok menatapku.

"_Baka_!" ujarnya sembari menyentil dahiku. Aku meringis sebentar.

_Puk.._

Kurasakan tangan _Satsuki_ menepuk kepalaku pelan, aku menatapnya heran. Wajahku sedikit memerah ketika melihat senyum tipisnya.

"Lemparan yang bagus," pujinya, lalu ia membantuku berdiri.

"_Arigatou_, Chikenbutt," bisikku pelan. Anggota yang lain berlari mendekatiku.

"_Taichou_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Temari khawatir, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, hanya luka ringan saja 'kok!" ujarku menenangkan mereka, mereka tersenyum. Aku menatap _Satsuki_ yang memapahku, lalu memberinya sinyal untuk berjalan. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu membantuku berjalan.

.

"Hn, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Chikenbutt yang sudah kembali ke 'sosok' semulanya. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang saja 'kok!"

"Hn, dasar!" ejeknya, aku tertawa kecil. Aku berlari kearah sebuah rumah tak jauh dari kami.

"Sampai sini saja," ujarku, Chikenbutt menatap rumah dibelakangku.

"Hn," dia terus berjalan melewatiku.

"CHIKENBUTT!" panggilku ketika ia belum jauh dariku, ia sedikit berbalik dan menatapku.

"_ARIGATOU _UNTUK YANG TADI YA! _JAA NEE_!" aku tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

**Sasuke Pov.**

"CHIKENBUTT!" aku sedikit berbalik untuk menatap Cherry yang memanggilku, kulihat ia menatapku.

"_ARIGATOU_ UNTUK YANG TADI YA! _JAA NEE_!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum, lalu masuk kedalam rumah itu.

_Blush.._

Rasa panas tiba-tiba muncul diwajahku, mataku terus menatapnya hingga ia menutup pintu rumah itu, jantungku berdetak cepat, mataku tak berkedip ketika melihat... Senyumannya?

_**ARGGGGHHH! PERASAAN APA INI?**_

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>* Castella: <strong>_Kue bolunya orang Jepang_

**** Fujikaze Satsuki**_: Nama samaran Sasuke ketika menjadi pemain pengganti di High jump._

**HOLAA MINNA!**

Gomen, Aku gak bisa publish cepet.. Karna aku baru lulus SMP, harus mengurus keperluan untuk mendaftar SMA..

Ung, Chapter ini sepertinya sangat panjang ya?

Gomen, padahal chapter ini sudah aku pendekin, sampe mentok seperti ini, Gomen kalo minna bosen bacanya..

Bales Review~ (Yang login udah aku bales lewat P.M)

-**ckck vivi**: Um, mungkin nanti aku masukin SasoSaku~ Thanks for review! RnR again, please!

-**Yukinata Evelyn**: Yup, aku akan berusaha keras, Semangat! :) Thanks for review.. RnR again, please!

-**I hate you**: Ung, gomen aku tak tau maksud Reviewmu, Tapi, Thanks for review.. RnR again, please!

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed. ***Sarat untuk mem-Flame fic ini adalah. Harus Login, Ada alasan yang jelas memflame fic ini, dan harus ada Saran untuk menutupi kesalahan itu.

NEXT CHAPTER: **Could I dance with you?** (Sasuke P.O.V)

Wanna **RnR**, **CnC**, and **Flame**, Minna?

_Duomo arigatou_~

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Dreaming in a world of Illusion..<strong>_

_**Blue Daffodil-Wait Your Review.. :)**_


	3. Could I Dance With You?

**Blue Daffodil**

.

.

.

**Present**

A Naruto FanFic..

My first SasuSaku Fiction

'**I hate you, Baka Kaichou!**'

All **Naruto** story and charas belong to **Masashi Khisimoto**

Story of **I hate you, baka kaichou!** belong to **Me** and **My Imagination**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Humor

**Rate:** **T**een.

**Pair:** **S**asu**S**aku, **N**aru**H**ina, **S**asu**H**ina.

**Warning:** **A**lternate **U**niverse, **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, **O**riginal **C**haracter, (miss)**Typo**, **Hate**/**Love**, etc..

(_Italic _& **Bold**) Inner Sakura.

'(_Italic_)' talk with someone by Hand Phone.

This chapter all **Uchiha Sasuke P**oint **O**f **V**iew**.**

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed (***syarat dan ketentuan berlaku)

* * *

><p>"SAAASSUU-<em>CHHAAAN<em>!"

Teriakkan _Mom_ terdengar menggema dirumah ini, aku menggeliat didalam selimutku, dan mencoba tak menghiraukannya.

_Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._ **BRAK!**

"SAASSUKEE BANGUNN!" teriakkan Baka_-nii_ terdengar menyusul suara derap langkah dan pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar tadi. Aku masih memejamkan mataku dibalik selimut, tanpa memperdulikan suara Baka-_nii_.

"SASUKE BANGUN!" teriaknya sekali lagi, aku tetap terdiam dibalik selimut.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat darinya. Aku sedikit menyeringai. Suara tuts handphone yang ditekan terdengar jelas ditelingaku, namun aku tak menghiraukannya dan kembali memejamkan mataku.

"_Ohayou,_ Sakura_-chan_,"

**DEG! **Mataku yang sempat menutup tadi, langsung terbuka kembali.

_**A-Apa?**_

'_OHAYOU, NII-SAN!_'

_**S-Suara itu..**_

"Sakura_-chan_, aku mau minta tolong, boleh?"

_**Suara Cherry?**_

'_Minta tolong apa?_'

"Tolong bangun—,"

_SET! __**PIP**__._

Aku meremas Hand Phone Baka-_nii _kesal, sedangkan dia menahan tawa melihatku.

"Uph, aku harus lebih sering menggunakan cara ini untuk membangunkanmu, Sasuke," ujarnya sembari terkekeh pelan, aku menatapnya kesal.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau menggunakan cara ini atau ku bunuh kau!" ancamku, ia tertawa mendengar ancamanku.

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat siap-siap, memangnya kau mau telat ke sekolah, eh?" ujar Baka-_nii_ seraya berbalik dan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku mendudukan tubuhku diatas kasur dan menghela nafas. Aku menatap hand phone Baka-_nii _yang masih ada ditanganku lalu menghela nafas pelan.

".._Baka.. Cherry_..,"

Harus aku akui, sejak pertandingan-tak-berguna itu, aku selalu memikirkan Cherry, bahkan jantungku sempat berpacu-hanya-ketika melihat Senyumannya.

_**ARRGGH! AKU INI KENAPA SIIH! **_

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku pelan, dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar, aku menghela nafas berat.

"Bak—,"

"SSSAAAASSUU-_CHHHAAAN_!" teriakkan Mom kembali terdengar, aku menghela nafas lagi, lalu berteriak.

"YA, MOM. AKU SUDAH BANGUN!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate You, Baka Kaichou!<strong>

Chapter **Three**~**Could I Dance With You?**~

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_OTOTO_, SELAMAT JALAAN~," ujar Baka_-nii_ 'lebay' saat melihatku membuka pintu, aku menatapnya geram.

".._**BAKA**_!" aku melempar sebuah botol plastik yang-entah kenapa-ada didekat kakiku, dan kena telak didahinya, Mom terkikik melihat 'adegan rutin' kami.

"..Hati-hati dijalan ya, Sasu_-chan_," ujar Mom sembari tersenyum kepadaku, aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku berangkat," ujarku seraya keluar dari rumah.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan menuju Sekolah, pagi ini cukup tenang karna tak ada si Dob—.

"_TTTEEEEEMMMEEEE!"_

_**Heeh. Ralat pagi ini akan sama berisiknya seperti kemarin.**_

"_TEME. TEME. TEME_," aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"_ARRIIGAAATOOUU_!" tiba-tiba saja ia langsung memelukku erat.

"_DDDDOOOOBBE_, LEPASKAN!" teriakku sembari memukul perutnya.

"Ugh, _ITEE_!" rintihnya sembari memegang perutnya.

"Ada apa kau pagi-pagi seperti ini langsung memelukku, HAH?" ujarku penuh penekanan disetiap katanya sembari menjewer kedua kupingnya. Ia meronta sambari merintih.

"A-ADDDUUH. Lepaskan _Teme_. Lepaskaan!" ujarnya sembari mencubit tanganku keras. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari kupingnya.

"Huh. Lalu ada apa kau pagi-pagi memelukku seperti itu?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Bukannya menjawab ia malah tertawa tak jelas, aku melempar death glare kepadanya.

"Hehe, Aku cuma ingin bilang _arigatou_ saja kok,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karna kau telah mengadakan pesta dansa akhir tahun, hehe," aku menatapnya heran.

"Pesta dansa akhir tahun 'kan sudah sering dilakukan. Kau aneh _Dobe_,"

"Hehe, yang membuatku senang bukan itu, tapi ada peraturan baru untuk pesta dansa kali ini,"

"Hn?"

"Setiap murid harus datang dengan pasangan,"

_**HAAH!**_

.

"BATALKAN!" teriakku sebari menggebrak meja kepala sekolah a.k.a Tsunade. Tsunade menatapku malas.

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya enteng.

"Memangnya kenapa HAAH!"

"Karna peraturan ini disetujui seluruh murid,"

"Heeh, hanya karna itu?"

"YA, DAN JIKA KAU MEMERINTAHKU SEKALI LAGI, KAU AKAN AKU KELUARKAN DARI OSIS!" teriaknya, aku mendecih kesal.

"AARGGH! Baiklah!" ujarku kesal seraya berbalik dan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

_**CIH, APA MAKSUD DI—EEKKKHH!**_

Mataku terbelak kaget ketika menutup kembali pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"SASUKE-_KUUN_!" puluhan—ralat, ratusan anak perempuan menatapku dengan _puppy eyes_, aku tersenyum-palsu-seraya berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"SASUKE-_KUN~_!" teriak mereka sembari mengejarku, aku berjalan cepet untuk menghindari mereka, sampai akhirnya aku terpojok.

"Sasuke-_kun_," "Sasuke-_nyan_," "Sasu-_chan_," "Sasu_-koi_," "_Kaichou_," "Sasu-ku," terdengar dari mulut FGku, aku tersenyum meskipun keringat dingin perlahan jatuh.

"JADIKAN AKU PASANGAN PESTA DANSAMU!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Kulihat mereka saling berpandangan kesal.

"APA? TIDAK BISA, SASUKE HARUS DANSA DENGANKU!"

"TIDAK BISA, DIA HARUS DENGANKU!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN, DIA PASTI BERDANSA DENGANKU!"

Aku menatap FGku yang beradu mulut dihadapanku, aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf aku sudah mempunyai pasangan untuk pesta dansa besok," ujarku seraya memasang wajah merasa bersalah.

"HHHHEEEH! SIAPA?" tanya mereka seraya mendesakku.

"Eh, dia..,"

_**HAAAH! SIAL!**_

Mataku bergerak risih, dan tak sengaja menatap seseorang yang memiliki rambut soft pink perlahan berjalan melewatiku.

_**Heeh, baiklah! Daripada harus bersama mereka..**_

_Set, Gyut._

Aku menarik pemilik rambut soft pink itu, lalu memeluknya.

"Dia pasanganku," ujarku sembari tersenyum. Aku lihat mereka-para FGku dan gadis yang sedang aku peluk—membatu, tanpa mengucapkan 'permisi' aku langsung pergi sembari menarik gadis yang tadi aku peluk.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU BICARA SEPERTI ITU, HAH?" tanya gadis yang ku tarik—Baka Cherry.

"Hn,"

"JANGAN HN HAN HEN, JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" perintahnya, aku terdiam. Ia menatapku jengkel, lalu menginjak-injak tanah yang ia pijak.

"AAARGGH! Sudahlah, pokoknya aku tak mau pergi ke pesta dansa denganmu! TITIK!" ujarnya kesal seraya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu," ujarku tenang karna mengingat 'suatu' hal. Ia berbalik dan menatapku jengkel.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanyanya. Aku menyeringai.

"Kau ingat pertandingan kemarin?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Kau ingat apa yang kau janjikan kepadaku?"

"Hah, Jan—," ucapannya terputus ketika matanya terbelak, aku semakin menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kau ingat kan?"

"Ja-Janji apa? Jangan mengada-ngada Chikenbutt!" ujarnya seraya kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku, sebelum jaraknya terlalu jauh dariku aku menarik tangannya dan memojokkannya ke dinding yang ada didekatku.

"CHIKENBUTT! MENJAUH DARIKU! LEPASKAAN!" rontanya.

"Kau ingat janjimu 'kan?" tanyaku semari mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Kini jarak wajah kami-mungkin-hanya 3 cm. Kulihat wajahnya memerah, ia langsung menunduk sebari berteriak.

"A-AKU TIDAK INGAT!"

Aku menyeringai, lalu menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkatnya, sehingga ia menatapku.

"Kau ingatkan?" tanyaku sembari menyeringai dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bilang-tidak-ingat-aku-cium-kau.

"AAAARRRGGH! IYA-IYA AKU INGAAT! AKU AKAN PERGI BERSAMAMU! PUAS?" teriaknya, aku menyeringai mendengarnya, lalu menjauh darinya.

"Hn, sangat puas. Baiklah besok aku akan menjemputmu," ujarku santai sedangkan ia hanya mendengus dengan wajah memerah. Aku menyeringai.

_**Ini saatnya pembalasan, Baka cherry!**_

.

Hari telah berganti, kini pukul tujuh malam, hanya tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi Pesta dansa akhir tahun dimulai. Kini aku berdiri didepan rumah Baka Cherry sembari menyender di mobil Ferarri hitamku.

_Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.. _

Aku menghentakkan kakiku ke jalan pelan sembari menatap jam tanganku.

"Cih, sampai kapan aku menunggunya disini!" ujarku kesal.

_Cklek._

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, langsung membuatku menatap pintu rumah Cherry.

"Heh, akhirnya ka—Lho, Nadeshaiko_-san_?" tanyaku ketika melihat yang keluar dari rumah bukanlah Cherry. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lama menunggu disini ya?" tanyanya. Aku mendecih.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang dimana Cherry?" tanyaku ketus, ia terkikik mendengar ucapanku.

"Hehehe, tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Sakura sangat susah kalau disuruh berdandan, jadi sa—,"

"Maaf deh, kalau aku susah kalau disuruh dandan!" sebuah suara terdengar memotong ucapan Nadeshaiko, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah empunya suara itu bersamaan dengan Nadeshaiko yang juga melihatnya. Nadeshaiko tersenyum melihat empunya suara itu sedangkan aku ternganga dengan mata yang terbelak kaget.

_**D-Dia.. Cherry?**_

Aku menatap Cherry tak percaya. Kini rambutnya dihiasi oleh bando hitam yang didebelah kirinya terdapat pita berwarna pink, wajahnya terlihat sama saja, kecuali bibir yang sepertinya diolesi lipstick berwarna soft pink, ia mengenakan dress tanpa lengan berwarna soft pink tiga centi meter diatas lutut, terdapat pita yang melilit pinggangnya yang menambah kesan langsing terhadap tubuhnya. Ia memakai sepatu high heals berwarna soft pink. Jujur 'wujud'nya sekarang sangatlah cantik dimataku.

Aku terus menatapnya sampai..

"OII! CHIKENBUTT!" panggilnya seraya mendekat kearahku. Aku sedikit tersentak lalu menatapnya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa bengong, mau berangkat gak sih?"

"Hn, Ok," jawabku tenang, aku lihat ia berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Nadeshaiko dan melambaikan tangan.

"Aku berangkat ya!"

"Ya, Sasuke jaga adikku lho! Jangan diapa-apain!" ujar Nadeshaiko, aku menatapnya datar.

"Hn, Aku tak tertarik dengannya!" jawabku santai dan langsung disambut jitakan dari Sakura, aku sedikit mendecih lalu masuk kedalam mobil diikuti olehnya.

"Pasang sabuk pengaman!" perintahku. Ia menatapku heran.

"Untuk apa? Jarak tempatnya kan tidak jauh dari sini?"

"Pakai atau kau akan menyesal nanti!" ujarku santai, ia menghela nafas lalu memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Sudah, la—WUAAAAA!" teriakkannya terdengar bersamaan dengan aku menginjak gas.

.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk..," aku menatap ia yang sedang terbatuk-batuk dihadapanku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyaku gusar, ia menatapku kesal.

"KENAPA? KENAPA! KAU MASIH BISA TANYA KENAPA! KAU SADAR APA TIDAK HAAA? KAU ITU TADI NYETIR MOBIL KAYA ORANG MAU MATI TAU!" teriaknya.

"Hn," ujarku, ia menatapku kesal.

"AAAARRGGGHHH! AKU MAU PULANGG!" teriaknya frustasi, aku hanya menghela nafas lalu mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. Ia menatapku heran.

"Heeh. Katamu kau mau cepat pulang, kalau begitu cepatlah kita masuk ke pesta," ia menatapku, lalu tersenyum terpaksa.

"Hanya kali ini saja," ujarnya sembari meraih tanganku. Kami berdua berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan, lalu saat berada didepan pintu _Ball room_ aku menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hanya kali ini saja, Sakura," ia menatapku dengan senyuman-yang ku yakin palsu-itu.

"Uhm, tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya, aku menatap kearah depan lalu masuk kedalam _Ball room_.

_Tap.. Tap.._

Bagaikan terkunci, seluruh orang yang ada didalam _Ball room_ menatap kami tak berkedip, entah karna kagum ataupun iri.

_"I-Itu Sasuke-kun kan?"_

_"Siapa yang disebelahnya?"_

_"Itu Haruno Sakura 'kan?"_

_"Eh, bohong, Sakura-kun jadi manis banget,"_

_"Uh, mereka sangat cocok,"_

_"Iya. Aku iri,"_

Aku melihat Cherry yang menahan tawa disampingku.

"Hn, _baka_," gumamku pelan, Cherry menatapku lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hihi, kita memang penipu ya," ujarnya pelan, aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"CIIYEE! EHEM! EHEM! _TEMEE_, SAKURA-_KUN_!" sebuah suara yang mengganggu suasana tiba-tiba terdengar, aku mentap sumber suara bosan, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan aura membunuh.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, _Dobe_?" tanyaku penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan sedikit bersembunyi dibalik tubuh seseorang.

"Hiii, _Teme_, Sakura_-kun_, kalian seraam!" ujarnya sembari menatap kami takut, aku melemparkan death glare bersamaan dengan Cherry yang tersenyum kelewatan manis.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_," subuah suara terdengar dan menatap empunya suara itu.

"Lho, Hyuuga?" ujarku, ia menatapku kaget.

"S-Sasuke-_K-kun_, _Ko-konbanwa_," ujarnya sembari tergagap dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ja-Jangan berfikir yang a-aneh-aneh, Sasuke! A-aku cu-cuma..," ia memainkan jarinya gelisah.

"Hn?"

"Aku yang mengajaknya, _Teme_~," ujar _Dobe_ sembari tersenyum lima jari.

"Hn, kenapa tidak ajak Shion?" tanyaku, mengingat ia yang sangat dekat dengan salah satu siswi kelas sebelah yang bernama Shion.

"Shion sudah diajak pacarnya," ujarnya lesu, aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau Cemburu?" tanyaku.

"Ya.. EKKH! TIDAK!" jawabnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn," ujarku sembari menatapnya tak percaya.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK, _TEMEE_!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar diantara kami, sontak kami menatap pemilik suara itu—Shion.

"Shion-_chan_, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya _Dobe_ kikuk.

"Aku mendengar suara bodohmu yang berisik itu Naruto," jawab Shion sambil terkekeh, Naruto langsung mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

Aku menatap Hinata yang menunduk, aku menepuk kepalanya pelan, dan tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

Ia menatapku lalu bergumam, "_Arigatou,_ Sasuke-_kun_," tanpa aku sadari, seorang gadis menatapku dengan pandangan bingung dan kesal.

.

"Shion!" ujar seseorang, seraya berlari kearah kami.

"Akh, Kiba!" Kiba menatap Shion jengkel.

"Kau ini! Aku mencarimu tau!"

"_Gomeeen_, aku lupaa..," Kiba menghela nafas mendengar ucapan maaf Shion.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo ke lantai dansa, pesta dansa mau dimulai," Shion tersenyum merespon ajakan Kiba, lalu menatap kami.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura_-kun_, aku pergi dulu ya~," lalu mereka menghilang dalam kerumunan siswa lainnya, aku menatap _Dobe_ yang menghela nafas.

"Oi, _Dobe_!" ia menatapku lemas.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tak ajak Hyuuga ke lantai dansa? Kau kan sudah mengajaknya," jawabku santai, Hinata menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sa-Sasuke-k—,"

"Idemu bagus juga, _Teme_," Hinata menatap _Dobe_ heran, _Dobe_ langsung meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya, wajah Hinata sangat merah ketika tangan _Dobe_ menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya! _Teme_, kau juga ajak Sakura-_kun_, untuk bendansa juga dong!" mataku terbelak, lalu perlahan menatap Cherry yang menatapku kesal.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku, kalau aku saja dianggap bagaikan obat nyamuk disini?" tanyanya kesal.

"Hn," ujarku santai, kedua alisnya semakin bertaut kesal.

"Haah, aku mau pulang..," gumamnya pelan, namun dapat terdengar olehku.

"Hn, ayo sini!" tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku menariknya pergi dari keramaian pesta.

.

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENARIKKU, CHIKENBUTT!" tanyanya, aku tak menjawab.

"LE-PAS-KAN!" perintahnya, aku menatapnya sekilas.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai," ujarku pelan, ia mendengus kesal, namun tetap mengikutiku yang berlari menjauhi _Ball room_.

Aku sedikit tersenyum ketika tempat 'itu' terlihat, aku melepaskan genggamanku dari tangan Cherry.

"Eh?"

"Hn, sudah sampai, Cherry,"

"Ha?" ia berjalan perlahan sembari terperangah melihat tempat ini.

"K-Keren," gumamnya sembari tersenyum. Aku berjalan kearah sebuah pohon didekat tempat itu dan duduk menyender padanya.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang kutemukan ketika aku kabur dari acara pesta dansa. Tempat ini letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari _Ball room_, karna itu meski sayup-sayup, suara musik klasik yang dimainkan di _Ball room_ masih bisa terdengar. Tempat ini terletak disebelah danau yang airnya sangat jernih, dan jika sedang bulan purnama—seperti hari ini, pantulan sinar bulan di permukaan danau terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku lihat Cherry berjongkok dipinggir danau dan memainkan air danau itu pelan, Cherry tersenyum kecil, tak terasa senyum muncul diwajahku bersamaan dengan datangnya semburat merah dan detak jantung yang tak beraturan.

Aku tersentak ketika melihat Cherry berdiri dan menghampiriku, aku langsung bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Chikenbutt," panggilnya seraya duduk disampingku, aku menatapnya. "Hn?"

"Kau tau dari mana tempat ini?" aku menatap danau dihadapan kami sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Saat aku kabur dari pesta dansa tahun lalu, aku menemukan tempat ini,"

"Ho," jawabnya singkat, kami berdua terdiam, dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku berdiri ketika mendengar suara musik untuk berdansa dimainkan.

"Eh?" gumamnya ketika melihatku berdiri. Aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya "_**Could I dance with you?**_," aku mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya, ia tersenyum.

"_**My pleasure**_," ujarnya sembari menerima uluran tanganku.

Kini, dengan musik yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Kami berdansa dengan beratapkan ribuan bintang yang mungkin menatap kami heran. Heran karna 'hal aneh' yang terjadi saat ini, kami yang terbiasa beradu mulut dan saling membenci satu sama lain, kini berdansa bersama dengan senang hati. Aku terus berdansa dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan dan wajah yang merona merah namun tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam.

Perlahan aku menatap Cherry yang berdansa denganku, walaupun pencahayaan disini kurang, aku yakin kini ia sedang tersenyum, karna memikirkan ia tersenyum wajahku semakin merona.

_**Perasaan apa ini?**_

.

"Heeh," aku menghela nafas, aku menatap kearah bangku penumpang disampingku.

Seorang gadis, terlihat sedang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya, suara dengkuran halus terdengar mengalun lembut, wajahnya yang biasanya menampakkan wajah kesal kepadaku, kini terlihat sangatlah polos. Kini aku dan dia berada didalam mobilku yang berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya, jam tangan yang melingkar ditanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.55.

"Cherry," panggilku seraya mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, ia perlahan membuka matanya, dan menatapku dengan mata _emerald_nya yang masih sayu.

"Ung, sudah sampai?" tanyanya, aku menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia menguap sebentar lalu keluar dari mobil, aku mengikutinya keluar dari mobil.

Ia berjalan perlahan kearah pintu rumahnya masih dengan mata yang baru terbuka setengahnya.

"Hn, aku pulang,_ Jaa_," ujarku ketika melihat ia kembali menguap didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Sasuke," aku tersentak ketika mendengar suaranya memanggilku lembut, aku berbalik dan menatapnya.

"_Arigatou_," ia tersenyum lembut, lalu berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Aku terdiam ketika melihat ia menutup pintu rumahnya rapat, lalu aku berjalan masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

_DUAK!_

Aku memukul stir mobilku keras, aku menjatuhkan kepalaku pelan distir mobil itu. Aku menyentuh dadaku yang berdetak sangat kencang, wajahku terasa sangat panas.

_**ARRGGGGHHH! KENAPA AKU INII?**_

.

**Sakura POV.**

_TAP.. TAP TAP TAP.._ **BRAK!**

"TEEEELLAAAATTT!" teriakku setelah membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"SAKURA, KAMU TIDAK SARAPAN DULU?" teriak _Kaa-san_.

"TIDAK DULU BU, AKU SUDAH TELAT NIHHH!" teriakku seraya berlari menjauh dari rumah, aku terus berlari.

_**AAAGGHHHH! KUSOO!**_

Aku terus saja berlari, dengan perasaan was-was.

"AAAA! PAAAK, TUNGGU!" teriakku kepada sang penjaga gerbang yang sedang menutup gerbang.

_Krieet.._

Namun _naas_, aku terlambat, dan pintu gerbang sudah tertutup.

"AAAGGH! BAPAK TEGAAA!" ujarku seraya mengatur nafas.

"Maaf, Haruno-_san_, sekarang pelajaran sudah mulai, jika kamu ingin masuk kau harus menghadap ke ruang kesiswaan terlebih dahulu," ujarnya tenang.

"OK! Sekarang bisa tolong buka pintu ini?" tanyaku dengan senyuman namun kedua alisku sudah bertaut kesal.

_Kriieet.._

"Nah, sekarang cepat keruang kesiswaan, guru kesiswaan menunggumu disana," ujar sang penjaga gerbang—Orochimaru yang dijuluki ULAR SIALAN disekolah ini. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu berlari keruang kesiswaan.

_**AAARGGHH! ULAR SIAAALLAAANN! **_

Aku terus berlari menuju ruang kesiswaan, lorong-lorong sudah sangat sepi, aku sedikit mengumpat ketika melewati kelasku.

_**AGGGH! KUSO! ASUMA-SENSEI SUDAH DATANG LAGI! AGHH! KENAPA JAUH BANGET SIH RUANG KESISWAANNYA!**_

Aku terus berlari dan sedikit bernafas lega ketika melihat ruang kesiswaan tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Akhir—eh?" ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu didepan ruang kesiswaan. Langkahku terhenti, mataku menatapnya tak percaya.

_**A-Apa?**_

"I-Ini tidak mungkin..,"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>GOOOMMMEEENNN!<strong>

HUEEE! _GOMEN MINNA-SAN_!

Maafkan saya yang baru publis sekarang! _Oneeegaaii_! Maafkan saya!

Hiks, Saya mohon pengertiannya, saya sibuk menjalani MOPDB disekolah baru saya, SMKN 7 Jakarta.. Saya masuk Multimedianya lho~ #promosi *ditabok

Hiks, berhubung jarak rumah dan sekolah itu jauh,—rumah saya dibogor, sekolah saya di Jakarta—saya tak sempat memegang laptop untuk melanjutkan fic ini, hiks..

Hiks, saya juga minta maaf karna Chapter ini sangat pendek, Ihiks, _Gomen~ Gomen~ Gomen~_ #sujudsujud

Hiks, saya akan membalas Review dulu.. Ihiks,-Yang Login Cek PMnya ya-

-_**kazuma b'tomat**_**: **_Khukhukhu, HUAHAHAHA, #ngakakgulungguling, Saya juga berfikir seperti itu saat saya membuat Sasuke menjadi 'Satsuki' Khukhukhu.. *dideath glare Sasuke*. Yup, Ini sudah Update. Arigatou! RnR again pleasee~!_

_-_**_ckck vivi_:** _Gomen! Saya tidak bisa update kilat! Silahkan menikmati chapter ini(?)! Arigatou! RnR again please~!_

_-**Poetrie-chan**_**: **_Eh? Su-suka banget? Du-duomo a-arigatou!*shyshy*, Iya, saya baru lulus, mau ngelanjutin di SMK 7 Jakarta, dijurusan Multimedianya~, saya mau banget bikin Animasi XD#gaknyambung/dor. Arigatou, RnR again please!_

_-**agnes BigBang**_**:** Khikhikhi, Ya, Sasuke jadi Cewek.. X3. Arigatou! RnR again please~!

_-**Aisaka97**_

**RnR**, **CnC**, and **FLAME*** Allowed. *Sarat untuk mem-Flame fic ini adalah. Harus Login, Ada alasan yang jelas memflame fic ini, dan harus ada Saran untuk menutupi kesalahan itu.

NEXT CHAPTER: **I Jealous? I Love She/He?** (Sakura P.O.V, Sasuke P.O.V)

**P.s**: _Next chapter will be on SasoSaku_.

**P.s Again**: Maybe, next chapter will be the last Chapter.

Wanna **RnR**, **CnC**, and **Flame**, Minna?

_Duomo arigatou_~

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Dreaming in a world of Illusion..<em>**

_**Blue Daffodil**-**Wait Your Review.. :'D**_


	4. I Jealouse? I Love She He?

**Blue Daffodil**

.

.

.

**Present**

A Naruto FanFic..

My first SasuSaku Fiction

'**I hate you, Baka Kaichou!**'

All **Naruto** story and charas belong to **Masashi Khisimoto**

Story of **I hate you, baka kaichou!** belong to **Me** and **My Imagination**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Humor

**Rate:** **T**een.

**Pair:** **S**asu**S**aku, **N**aru**H**ina, **S**asu**H**ina, **S**aso**S**aku.

**Warning:** **A**lternate **U**niverse, **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, **O**riginal **C**haracter, (miss)**Typo**, **Hate**/**Love**, etc..

(_Italic _& **Bold**) Inner **Sakura** or **Sasuke**.

This chapter all **Mix Uchiha Sasuke **and **Haruno Sakura P.O.V**

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed (***syarat dan ketentuan berlaku)

* * *

><p><p>

**AKU** terus berlari dan sedikit bernafas lega ketika melihat ruang kesiswaan tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Akhir—eh?" ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu didepan ruang kesiswaan. Langkahku terhenti, mataku menatapnya tak percaya.

**_A-Apa?_**

"I-Ini tidak mungkin..,"

* * *

><p><p>

~.:**Final Chapter**:.~

**I Hate You, Baka Kaichou!**

Chapter **Four**~**I Jealouse? I Love She/He?**~

* * *

><p><p>

**AKU** terdiam.

_Style rambut itu._

_Tubuh itu._

_Dia.._

**_..Chikenbutt..._**

Aku yakin dia Chikenbutt, tapi.. kenapa.. kenapa..

**_Aku bukan siapa-siapanya.._**

Aku sangat mengerti hal itu, tapi, kenapa aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit ketika melihat ia sedang... Berciuman dengan seorang gadis.

**_Aku kenapa?_**

**_Kenapa?_**

**_KENAPA?_**

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap tap tap.._

Aku berlari, berlari menjauhi mereka, mataku terasa sangat panas.

Aku tak perduli tentang keterlambatanku lagi.

Aku hanya ingin sendiri.

**_AKU INI KENAPA? CHIKENBUTT BAAKKAAA!_**

.

**Sasuke POV.**

"Uchiha-_san_, tolong kamu cek daftar murid yang sering melakukan pelanggaran!" aku menatap Anko-san yang menyodorkan dokumen kepadaku, aku menerima dokumen itu malas.

"Ah, Ya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Anko-_san_," ujarku sembari berbalik keluar dari ruang kesiswaan.

"Cih, merepotkan sa—," ucapanku terputus ketika aku merasakan seseorang melihatku.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..," aku berbalik dan menatap empunya suara yang memanggilku.

"Hn, Hyuuga_-san_, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hiks, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku..," mataku terbelak kaget melihat Hinata terisak dihadapanku.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanyaku sedikit panik, bukannya diam, ia semakin terisak.

"Hiks, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, Hiks,"

"Tenang dulu, coba ceritakan, ada apa?" ia menceritakan tentang penyebab dari tangisannya, aku hanya mengangguk dan menepuk kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah tenang?" tanyaku setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan nangis," ucapku menenangkannya.

"A-aku tidak menangis, ta-tapi.. ma-mataku kelilipan Sasuke-kun, pe-periih," rintihnya, aku sweetdrop mendengarnya.

"Ya, sudah sini, aku tiup," aku mendekatkan tubuhku kearahnya.

"_I-Ini tidak mungkin.._," walaupun samar aku mendengar sebuah suara, aku berbalik bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Sekilas aku melihat warna rambut orang yang tadi 'mengintip' kami, Rambutnya berwarna..

_Soft pink.._

_Bubble gum.._

**_Cherry?_**

Aku menatap Hinata yang menatapku bingung.

"Hinata, bisa kau taruh dokumen ini diruanganku?" tanyaku sembari menyerahkan dokumen yang tadi diberikan Anko-san, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

**Sakura Pov.**

"Hosh, Hosh, Hosh," aku bersender kesebuah batang pohon yang ada ditaman belakang sekolah dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

_Dugh.._

Aku jatuh terduduk dengan menyender kebatang pohon, aku memeluk kakiku, dan menyembunyikan kepalaku diantaranya.

"A-Aku ini kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Perasaan menyakitkan apa ini?"

"Kenapa.. Sebenarnya aku kenapa?"

"Kena—,"

"Sa-Sakura?" aku tersentak, lalu menaikkan kepalaku menatap seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

"Sa-Saso..ri-_c-chan_, ke-kenapa kau a-ada di.. si..ni?" ucapku terputus-putus, ia mendekatiku dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya, ia berjongkok dihadapanku.

"A-Aku.. a..ku.. a—Hiks, ugh.. HUAA, SASORI-_CHAAN_!" aku memeluknya sembari menangis didada bidangnya, ia sedikit kaget lalu mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir, aku tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih lebih mengeratkan pelukanku dan terus menangis didadanya.

"Sakura, ayo berdiri, kita pulang saja ya?" tanyanya, aku hanya mengangguk, lalu ia membantuku berdiri.

"Hiks, Sa-Sasori.. a-aku, aku..,"

"_Ssstt_, diam dulu ya, kamu nangis saja dulu, ceritanya nanti saja dirumah, ya?" tanyanya sembari merangkulku, aku mengangguk dan terus menangis.

.

.

**_"A-Apa? S-Siapa dia?"_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sreek_..

Aku mendorong pintu geser kelas pelan. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju bangkuku. Semua penghuni kelas menatapku heran dan bingung, tidak biasanya aku datang dengan muka murung dan tanpa salam yang bersemangat.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dikursiku pelan. Ino, Temari dan Tenten menghampiriku dengan wajah yang penuh keherannan dan kekhawatiran.

"Forehead, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino, aku menatapnya sekilas lalu menggeleng pelan.

"_Taichou_, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Temari, aku mengangguk tanpa melihatnya.

"Sakura-_kun_.. kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja," aku menatap Tenten lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Ya, _Arigatou minna_," ucapku sembari berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"_Taichou_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Temari.

"UKS," jawabku tanpa menatapnya.

.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan, lorong-lorong sekolah belum sepenuhnya sepi, mereka—para murid sekolah ini, menatapku heran, dan aku yakin mereka pasti bertanya-tanya aku kenapa, aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka.

Aku berhenti ketika melihat Chikenbutt dan Naruto-_senpai_ dihadapanku, dia ikut terdiam melihatku.

"Sakura-_kun_~, _ohayo_!" sapa Naruto-_senpai_, aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka lalu melalui mereka.

_Set_..

Aku menatap Chikenbutt sekilas, ia terlihat kaget dengan perlakuanku yang terkesan dingin ini. Naruto-_senpai_ menatapku heran.

"Oi, Sakura-_kun_," panggilnya, aku tak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan.

_Greeek.._

"Permisi," ujarku pelan ketika masuk kedalam UKS, seseorang lelaki berambut merah yang aku kenal pasti, menatapku sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah aku duga kau akan datang kesini, Sakura," ucapnya tenang.

"Sasori-_chan_? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku seraya berjalan kearah _Sickbed_ yang ada didalam UKS, dan duduk diatasnya. Ia tersenyum lalu berjalan kearahku.

"Tentu saja aku menunggumu," ujarnya tenang seraya menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Menungguku?" ia tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

"Aku ingin menghibur malaikatku yang sedang bersedih ini," ucapnya, seraya mengecup dahiku, aku menutup mata dan tersenyum kecil, ia melepas kecupannya, aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"_Arigatou ne_, Sasori-_chan_," ucapku, ia terdiam, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Jarak wajah kami hanya tinggal lima cm lagi, ia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, aku menutup mata.

4 cm.. rambutnya terasa lembut mengenai dahiku.

3 cm.. rona merah mulai muncul dipipiku.

2 cm.. hembusan nafasnya, menyentuh wajahku pelan.

1 cm..

**BRUAK.. DUGH**..

Aku dan Sasori sontak menjauh dan menatap sumber suara gaduh tadi.

"A..aduuh..," rintih mereka—Ino, Temari dan Tenten yang jatuh tersungkur.

"I..Ino, Temari, Tenten.. ke..kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan rambut Sasori. Mereka menatapku, lalu berdiri sambil cengengesan.

"Hehe.. ano.. eto.. err..," Tenten dan Temari menggaruk kepalanya bersamaan, sedangkan Ino menatapku dengan pandangan Ehem-Cowok-Baru-nih!

"Ehem! Gomen ne mengganggu er... acara.. um.. ciuman kalian!" ucap Ino sembari tertawa mesum. Aku dan Sasori sontak memerah wajahnya.

"Err, Sakura aku kembali kekelas dulu ya," ujar Sasori seraya mencium pipiku singkat. Aku terdiam sembari memegang pipiku, sementara ia berjalan keluar UKS.

"EHEM! CIIIEEEEEE!" aku berbalik, dan menatap Ino yang berteriak seraya merangkulku.

"Ah, tadi pagi kau murung.. tapi ternyata..," Ino melepaskan rangkulannya dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tadi itu siapanya kamu, Sakura-_kun_?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah memerah.

"Huuh, aku kira kau sakit atau apa, ternyata kau masih ceria bahkan sempat mau—ehem sama pemuda tadi," Temari berkacak pinggang.

"IYAAA, kau pintar sekali bersandiwara, Forehead. Padahal aku sudah ka—,"

"Ka..kalian sama sekali tak tau apa-apa," gumamku pelan. Ino, Temari dan Tenten menatapku heran.

"Eh?" ucap mereka bersamaan. Aku menatap mereka dengan mata yang memerah.

"KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU APA-APA!" teriakku.

**BRAK!**

Aku membuka pintu UKS kasar, lalu berlari keluar.

"SAKURA, TUNGGU!" teriak mereka seraya berlari mengejarku.

**_Aku sama sekali tak mengerti perasaan ini.._**

**_Aku sangat tertekan dengan perasaan ini.._**

**_Aku kira kalian datang untuk menghiburku.._**

**_Aku kira kalian akan membuatku lupa akan perasaan ini.._**

**_Tapi kenapa..kenapa.._**

**_Kalian datang hanya untuk menggodaku seperti itu?_**

**_Mengatakan kalau aku pandai bersandiwara?_**

**_Kalian salah.._**

**_Kalian salah.._**

**_Salah!_**

**_Salah!_**

**_AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERSANDIWARA!_**

**_KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU APA-APA!_**

.

Aku terus berlari, aku tak mengerti, entah sejak kapan air mata mengalir deras dari mataku, sayup-sayup aku dengar teriakkan Ino, Temari dan Tenten yang memanggilku, namun aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikannya.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap.._

Aku menaiki tangga kelantai atas, sudah aku putuskan aku ingin ke**sana** untuk menenangkan diri, aku terus saja berlari menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

_Dugh.._

Aku menabrak seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga, aku menatapnya sekilas, namun tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, karna aku masih saja mengeluarkan air mata, aku terus saja berlari tanpa meminta maaf karna telah menabraknya.

Orang itu terdiam menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit terbelak kaget.

".._Cherry_.. menangis?.."

**Sasuke Pov.**

"SAKUURRAA, TUNGGU!" aku berbalik dan menatap Ino, Temari, dan Tenten—yang tadi berteriak, yang menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

_Dugh.._

"Akh, Sasuke-_kun_, _gomen_," ucap mereka masih terus berlari.

Aku terdiam, masih mencerna keadaan, sayup-sayup aku mendengar ucapan salah satu dari mereka.

_ "Aku kan hanya mengungkit tentang saat Sakura ciuman sama 'dia'," _

_DEG!_

**_A..Apa.. tadi dia bilang apa?_**

**_Cherry.. berciuman?_**

**_Ah, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku._**

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga, ketika sampai diujung tangga aku berhenti.

**_Cherry berciuman dengan siapa'pun itu sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku.._**

**_Cherry menangis sekalipun tidak ada efeknya bagiku.._**

**_Tapi.._**

_DEG..,_ aku menyentuh dada sebelah kiriku pelan.

**_ Perasaan sakit apa ini?_**

.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

**BRAK..**

Aku mengatur nafas setelah membuka pintu tempat ini—atap sekolah bagian barat, dengan kasar, aku melangkah pelan menuju batas atap ini.

"**ARRRRGGGGHHHH!**" aku berteriak keras, air mataku belum berhenti mengalir.

"KALIAN BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" teriakku sekali lagi.

"KALIAN BA—,"

"SAKURA!" aku berbalik, kulihat Ino, Temari dan Tenten menatapku sembari mengatur nafas.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?" tanyaku, mereka tak menjawab dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu, baka," ucap Ino seraya tersenyum kearahku.

"KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU APA-APA! KALIAN TI—,"

"Karna kami tidak tahu apa-apa, kami ingin kau ceritakan semuanya kepada kami," ucap Temari seraya tersenyum kecil kearahku.

"Yup, aku ingin kau ceritakan semuanya kepada kami, agar beban didalam dirimu hilang, Sakura-_kun_," Tenten tersenyum lebar.

"Lagipula, kita teman kan?" tanya mereka kepadaku, aku terbelak, mereka tersenyum. Aku berlari kearah mereka, dan memeluk mereka.

"HUAAA! _GOMEN MINNA, GOMEEEN_!" ucapku, seraya menangis dipelukan mereka.

"Iya, sekarang kamu ceritakan semuanya ya!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sasuke Pov.<em>**

_Sreek.._

Aku mendorong pintu kelas pelan, aku sedikit kaget ketika melihat seisi kelas nyaris kosong—hanya tinggal si Dobe yang sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui i-pod saja yang ada dikelas.

"Yo, Teme!" salamnya, aku menatap Dobe lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"Hn, yang lain kemana?" tanyaku seraya mengambil bangku dan duduk berhadapan dengan Dobe, lalu mengambil sebelah earphone yang ia sodorkan kepadaku.

"Seperti biasanya, Kakashi-_senpai_ terlambat, ngomong-ngomong kau darimana Teme?" tanyanya, aku terdiam, ketika mendengar lagu yang terdengar dari earphone ini.

**_Agh, what this feeling?_**

**_ Why did I feel so sick._**

**_ When I saw you with him .._**

**_ Ahh .. Why?_**

**_ I .. jealous?_**

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" aku menatap Dobe yang menatapku heran.

"Dobe.. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu..,"

.

.

**_ I asked my friend._**

**_ "Why did I feel like dying when I saw her with someone but not me?"_**

**_ He laughed._**

**_ "That means you're jealous, you love her, Baka!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ "I'm jealous? I love her?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Aku melangkah sendirian, aku terus melangkah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Bel tanda waktu belajar hari ini sudah habis 'pun sudah berbunyi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada niatan dibenakku untuk pulang.

_"Hahaha, Itu artinya kau cemburu, berarti.. KAU MENCINTAI SAKURA-KUN, BAKA TEMEE! HUAHAHAHA!"_

_Tap.._

Aku berhenti, lalu menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna.

"..Aku cemburu, aku.. mencintai Cherry?" gumamku pelan, aku menghela nafas, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Hahahaha! Kau aneh Sasori-_chan_!" sebuah suara yang aku kenal terdengar, aku berbalik.

Mataku terbelak ketika melihat empu suara yang aku tau pasti—Baka Cherry. Kini ia tengah berjalan bersama seorang pemuda yang tidak aku tahu namanya. Pemuda itu menatap Cherry sembari tersenyum kecil. Mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku, aku terus menatap mereka. Kulihat mereka berdua berhenti.

"O,Ya. Sasori," pemuda itu menatap Cherry.

_Cup_..

Aku sedikit tersentak dan tak percaya saat ku lihat Cherry mencium pipi pemuda itu, pemuda itu sedikit tersentak.

"_Arigatou_, tadi sudah menenangkanku!" ucap Cherry sembari tersenyum ceria kearahnya, Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mencium dahi Cherry.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Sakura," ujar pemuda itu, Cherry tertawa lalu menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Hehehe. Sudahlah, sekarang kita pulang saja ya! O,ya mau main kerumahku? _Kaa-chan_ masak enak _'lho_!"

"Baiklah, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan bibi," kulihat mereka kembali berjalan, aku terus melihat mereka sampai mereka menghilang dari pandanganku.

_Nyuut, Nyuut.._

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyesakkan tiba-tiba terasa dijantungku, aku memegang dadaku pelan.

_"Jika kau merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika kau melihat Sakura-kun bersama orang lain, berarti kau cemburu terhadap orang itu, maka, artinya kau menyukai Sakura-kun! Seterah kau, jika kau tak percaya, tapi aku yakin, jika kau melihat Sakura-kun bersama laki-laki lain kau akan merasakan perasaan itu lagi!"_

**DUAGH! **

Aku memukul keras dinding disampingku, rasa sakit sangat terasa dikepalan tanganku, namun tidak dapat menandingi rasa sakit yang terasa amat sangat menyiksa dijantungku, aku menunduk dan tersenyum kecut.

"..Aku.. mencintainya.."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V.<strong>

"HAAAH," aku menghela nafas panjang, Ino, Temari dan Tenten menatapku heran.

"Ada apa lagi, Forehead?" tanya Ino, aku menatapnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa heran saja," ucapku lemas.

"Heran?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Um, kalian tau. Akhir-akhir ini, sikap Chikenbutt itu sangat aneh,"

"Ha?"

"Uh, contohnya saja tadi pagi. Saat aku bertemu dengannya ia langsung menghindar dan tadi saat istirahat, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya wajahnya langsung memerah dan menghindar dariku. Heeh, dia itu kenapa sih?" ku lihat Ino, Tenten dan Temari saling berpandangan lalu tertawa.

"He? Kalian itu kenapa toh?" tanyaku heran.

"Uph. Ti-tidak kenapa-napa '_kok_!" ujar Tenten sembari menahan tawa.

"Eeeh?"

"Kalau mau tau, tanyakan langsung saja pada Sasuke," ujar Temari sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Ha?"

"Yo, tuh anaknya lagi dibawah, temui saja, agar kamu gak penasaran lagi, Forehead," Ino menunjuk seorang anak yang sedang berjalan kearah gedung kesenian.

"Um, baiklah. Aku tanya dia saja," ujarku seraya berbalik dan mengejar Chikenbutt.

.

.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

"_Mat..te_,"

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

"_C-Choto, matte_,"

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

"Chi..,"

**_ARRGHH! DIA PURA-PURA TIDAK DENGAR APA!_**

Aku mendecih kecil, aku terus berlari mengejar Chikenbutt yang—entah kenapa, terus saja berlari meskipun sudah aku panggil berulang kali.

"CHIKEENNBUTTT!" teriakku, ia berhenti, lalu berbalik menatapku.

"Akhi—,"

"Cherry, aku ingin bertanya satu hal," ucapnya seraya menatapku serius, aku sedikit tersentak dan mundur satu langkah.

"A-apa? K-kau ingin bertanya a-apa?" tanyaku sedikit terbata, entah kenapa, aku merasakan takut, dan tegang disaat bersaman, jantungku berdetak tak beraturan bersamaan dengan munculnya semburat merah dipipiku.

"Hn, ini tentang hubungan kau dengan seseorang,"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Sasori, Akasuna Sasori, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasori?"

"Aku dengan Sasori?"

* * *

><p><p>

**"BAIKLAH**, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan bibi," ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe, _Kaa-chan_ pasti senang melihat Sasori-_chan_," aku tertawa kecil, Sasori menatapku, lalu tersenyum.

"Yah, pastinya bibi akan senang melihatku!" aku menatap Sasori aneh lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hueee, Sasori-_chan, _dipuji sedikit langsung ke _ge-er_-an!"

"Haha, tapi walaupun aku seperti itu, kau tetap menyukaiku kan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Sasori seraya menatapku, aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Uhum, tentu saja, _Aishiteru_, Sasori-ni—,"

"Sasori-_senpaaaii_!" aku dan Sasori sedikit tersentak, lalu kami menatap seorang gadis yang berlari mendekati kami.

"Ung? Usa-_chan_?" tanya Sasori, sedangkan aku menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah.

Gadis itu tersenyum kearah Sasori, gadis itu menatap Sasori lembut dengan mata turqoisenya, rambutnya yang berwarna putih keperakkan tergerai tanpa hiasan sampai pinggang sedikit terayun terkena angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus.

"Uhum, lama tidak berjumpa, Sasori-_senpai_," ujar gadis itu seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Um, lama tidak berjumpa _Usa-usa-nyan_!" ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum, membalas senyuman gadis dihadapannya—Yuki Usagi.

"Be-Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sasori-_senpai_!" ujar gadis itu seraya memukul Sasori pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Haha, tapi kau suka dipanggi seperti itu 'kan, Usa-_chan_?" tanya Sasori seraya terkikik pelan, gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"_URUSAAI_! _BAKA-BAKA-BAKA_-SASORRII!" teriak gadis itu seraya memukul Sasori pelan.

"Hahaha," Sasori tertawa, gadis itu mendengus kesal, tak sengaja mata turqoisenya menatapku yang terdiam disamping Sasori.

"Ung, siapa dia?" tanya gadis itu, Sasori menatapku lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Dia..,"

* * *

><p><p>

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"Ya, Sasori dan kau," ucapku sembari menatapnya, ia menatapku heran.

"Sasori adalah..,"

_Hyuush.._

Angin berhembus pelan diantara kami, rambut kami sedikit terayun mengikuti arah angin. Aku terdiam menatap Cherry dengan tatapan serius, padahal kini jantungku berdetak tak karuan menunggu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Cherry.

"..dia.." aku terdiam.

_Deg.._

_Deg.._

_Deg.._

"Dia... Sepupuku" aku tersentak, mataku terbelak kaget.

"Ha?" gumamku pelan, Cherry semakin menatapku heran.

"Aku bilang, Sasori adalah Sepupuku, memangnya ada apa _'sih_?" tanyanya heran, aku menatapnya tak pecaya.

_Blush.. _

**_A-apa yang aku pikirkan sih?_**

**_Aghhh! Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu!_**

**_Kusssooo!_**

Aku berbalik, dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

_Set._

"_Matte_! Chikenbutt, aku juga ingin bertanya satu—ah, tidak, dua hal!" Aku sedikit tersentak, Cherry menggenggam tanganku, aku menatapnya heran.

"Hn?"

"Ano, ng... err," kulihat ia menunduk.

"Kau.. Hinata.. hubungan.. apa?"

"Hn?" ia menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau dengan Hinata mempunyai hubungan apa?"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><p>

**_TAP_**_.. Tap.. Tap.._

Seorang gadis terlihat berlari terengah-engah, derap langkahnya terdengar jelas dilorong-lorong yang sepi.

"Na-NARUTO-_KUN_!" ia berteriak ketika melihat seorang pria sedang berjalan sendirian dihadapannya, pemuda itu sedikit tersentak lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Hi-Hinata?" gadis itu terhenti dihadapan pemuda yang diketahui namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, gadis itu—Hyuuga Hinata, tersentak lalu menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"A-Aku tau kalau, Naruto-_kun_, suka Shion-_chan_, ta-tapi.." Hinata menunduk, Naruto yang tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Eh, a-ak—," ucapannya terpotong ketika Hinata menatap matanya.

"A-Aku tau 'kok, Na-Naruto-_kun_, ti-tidak usah menjelaskan la-lagi padaku," Naruto terdiam, Hinata menunduk.

"Tapi aku ingin Na-naruto-kun, tau ini," Hinata menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

"**_Aishiteru_**, Naruto-_kun_,"

* * *

><p><p>

"..Hinata itu suka sama si Dobe, jadi karna aku teman dekatnya sekaligus teman dekat Dobe, ia selalu curhat dan minta saran kepadaku,"

"Ho,"

"Me-memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, Cherry menatapku, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Lalu, kenapa sifatmu jadi berbeda kepadaku?" tanyanya, aku menatapnya heran.

"Hn?"

"Haah, misalnya tadi pagi, kau menghindariku, lalu tadi saat istirahat, wajahmu memerah ketika kita tak sengaja bertemu pandang, lalu kau pergi.. lalu..,"

"STOP! BERHENTI!" teriakku seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Eh?" ia menatapku heran, aku memalingkan wajahku yang memerah dari pengelihatannya.

Kami lama terdiam, sampai ia berteriak.

"AAAAKKH! AKU TAU!" aku tersentak lalu menatapnya.

"Hn?" ia memejamkan matanya dan tangannya mengetuk dahinya pelan.

"Er.. em.. Er.. sepertinya aku pernah mengetahui kejadian seperti ini.. ng...," kulihat ia mengurut kepalanya pelan.

"Er.. AKH! IYA! Ini sangat mirip dengan adegan dimanga yang dipinjamkan Temari kepadaku..,"

"Hn?"

"Hum, _Yuugo.. Himawari.. Himawari juga melihat Yuugo dengan ekspresi yang mirip dengan Chikenbutt, Himawari bertanya kenapa sifat yuugo berubah kepadanya.. lalu Yuugo bilang.. di_—,"

Aku lihat Cherry terbelak, ia menatapku lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Aku terdiam, mencerna ucapannya tadi.

_Blush.._

Wajahku ikut memerah, aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, sedangkan ia menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sembari bergumam, "Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu terjadi!"

Aku menatapnya, ia menatapku ragu, wajahnya masih memerah.

"A-Ada apa? Kenapa kau li-lihat-lihat ,eh?" ujarnya, aku tersenyum licik.

"Heh, dasar!" ujarku sembari berjalan mendekatinya, ia mundur menjuhiku.

"K-Kau mau apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kau suka padaku?"

* * *

><p><p>

**"LAGIPULA**, kita teman kan?" tanya mereka kepadaku, aku terbelak, mereka tersenyum. Aku berlari kearah mereka, dan memeluk mereka.

"HUAAA! _GOMEN MINNA, GOMEEEN_!" ucapku, seraya menangis dipelukan mereka.

"Iya, sekarang kamu ceritakan semuanya ya!"

.

.

"Ihiks.. hue.. ukh.. hiks..," aku masih menangis setelah selesai menceritakan perasaan yang aku rasakan dan kejadian saat aku melihat Chikenbutt berciuman dengan orang lain dan juga perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang saat aku bersama Chikenbutt. Ino, Temari dan Tenten terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka ketika mendengarkan ceritaku.

"K-Kau benar-benar melihat itu Sakura-_kun_?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah yang sedikit tak percaya, aku mengangguk pelan.

"K-Kau benar-benar merasakan perasaan seperti itu ketika melihatnya?" tanya Temari dengan wajah yang masih sedikit kaget mendengar ceritaku, lagi-lagi aku mengangguk pelan.

"Berarti...," aku mendongkakkan kepalaku, menatap Ino yang menatapku serius, Tenten dan Temari ikut menatapku dengan wajah serius.

"..Kau..," mereka sedikit maju mendekatiku, aku berhenti menangis dan menatap mereka ketakutan.

**_A-Aku kenapa?_**

"...," mereka menunduk, aku menatap mereka heran.

_Gyuut.. _

"KAU MENCINTAI SASUKE-_KUN_, SAKURAA~!" teriak mereka bersamaan seraya memelukku erat.

"E-eh?" aku sedikit tersentak dan bingung mendengar ucapan mereka, mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman menggodaku, dan semburat merah dipipi mereka.

"Hehe, kau merasakan Sakit yang teramat sangat ketika melihat mereka berciuman 'kan?" tanya Ino seraya mengankat jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau merasakan debaran aneh saat melihatnya 'kan?" tanya Temari seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kedepan wajahku, aku mengangguk pelan lagi.

"Kau terus menatapnya meskipun hatimu sudah tak kuat menahan pesonanya 'kan?" ucap Tenten seraya berdiri dengan mengangkat tiga jarinya keudara, lagi-lagi aku mengangguk pelan. Ino dan Temari mengikuti Tenten yang berdiri. Mereka menatapku lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat terasa," Ino mengangkat jari telunjuknya kedepan dadanya.

"Perasaan aneh yang membuat kita bisa tersenyum sekaligus menangis," Temari mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan mulutnya.

"Hati berdetak sangat cepat, tubuh memberontak tak ingin merasakannya namun matamu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip," Tenten tersenyum sembari memegang dada sebelah kanannya.

Aku menatap mereka, mereka tersenyum manis kearahku, mereka mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Kami harap kau berhasil mendapatkannya, Sakura," ucap Temari lembut, aku menatapnya heran.

"Mendapatkan apa?"

"Cinta," ucap Tenten sembari tersenyum semakin lembut.

"Untuk apa, C-Cinta itu tak ada gunanya," ujarku sembari menunduk.

"Wajar saja kalau kau yang masih buta dalam hal seperti ini berkata seperti itu. Tapi kami ingin kau tau hal ini," ucap Ino sembari menatap Tenten dan Temari bergantian, aku menatap kearah mereka.

"Batapa bahagianya berada disamping orang yang kita cintai, Tatapan, Pelukan, Ciuman, kehangatan, dan lainnya," ucap mereka berbarengan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"_Minna_..," mereka menatapku.

"Apa benar aku me-mencintai Chikenbutt?" tanyaku ragu, Ino tertawa kecil.

"Baka. Uph, Forehead, itu sudah pasti. Hal itu tampak sangat jelas dimatamu, '_lho_!" Ino, Temari dan Tenten terkikik melihatku menatap mereka dengan wajah 'polos'.

**_I Love He?_**

* * *

><p><p>

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Kau suka padaku?" aku tersentak, memori tentang pembicaraanku dengan Ino, Temari dan Tenten di atap sekolah terulang kembali. Wajahku memerah ketika mengingat kembali apa kesimpulan mereka tentang pembicaraan itu.

**_A-Apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang?_**

Aku menatapnya, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat wajah Chikenbutt.

"T-Tidak!" jawabku sembari membelakanginya, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahku, jantungku semakin berdetak tak karuan ketika langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatiku.

_Tap.._

Ia berhenti tepat dibelakangku.

"Hn, kau tak menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

"T-t-tentu saja! A-a-aku tidak menyukaimu!" ucapku dengan terbata-bata.

"Hn, kalau begitu, perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan," aku tersentak, aku berbalik menatapnya.

_Gyuut.._

"Padahal aku menyukaimu, Cherry," ujarnya sembari memelukku. Aku tersentak, badanku terasa kaku ketika dipeluk olehnya.

Ini sangat berbeda ketika ia tak sengaja memelukku—ketika aku berusaha membangunkannya. Pelukan ini.. terasa sangat hangat, aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi pelukan ini terasa sangat hangat. Jantungku masih berdetak sangat cepat, wajahku masih merona merah, namun aku merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang seolah merasa terlindungi ketika dipeluk seperti ini. Wajahku terasa sangat panas, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, enah kenapa aku merasa sangat pusing.

_Syut.. _

Chikenbutt tersentak lalu menangkat tubuhku yang nyaris menghantam tanah, ia menatapku yang—entah kenapa pingsan disaat seperti ini, ia tersenyum geli. Ia menggendongku a'la bridal style, ia menatap wajahku, perlahan, namun pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku, dan jarak wajah kami 'pun hilang saat, bibir Chikenbutt mengecup bibirku pelan, ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatapku yang masih pingsan.

"Baka! Heeh, Kau memang pantas dipanggil Baka, **_My_**_ Cherry_,"

**THE END**~_OWARI_~

* * *

><p><p>

.

.

* * *

><p><p>

**OMAKE**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke P.O.V.<strong>

_Tap.. tap.. tap.. _

Derap langkahku terdengar sangat jelas dilorong ini, seluruh murid disekolah sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing, kecuali aku dan seorang gadis yang kini aku gendong.

_Sreek.._

Aku mendorong pintu UKS dengan kakiku, aku berjalan menuju _sickbed_ yang ada diruang UKS, aku menidurkan seseorang yang kugendong sedari tadi—Haruno Sakura, _My Cherry_, aku menghela nafas.

"Haah, dasar, kenapa dia harus pingsan?" tanyaku sembari duduk dipinggir _sickbed_, aku menatapnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis ketika tertidur.

"Haah, cepatlah bangun Cherry, wajahmu itu membuatku tak tahan tau!" gerutuku sembari memalingkan mukaku yang sedikit memerah.

"Ngeeh," terdengar suara darinya, aku menatapnya.

**_Apa tadi dia mendengar ucapanku?_**

"..Ngeh.. Chi..kenbutt..," aku menatapnya, matanya masih tertutup, apa dia.. mengigau?

"Hn?" gumamku, ia terdiam, lalu tersenyum manis, wajahku memerah melihatnya.

"..aku... tidak menyukaimu..," aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya, rasa sakit lagi-lagi menyerang tubuhku.

**_Aku ditolak untuk kedua kalinya.._**

"...tapi...," aku menatapnya, penasaran dengan ucapan yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya.

"...aku mencintaimu...," aku terbelak, ia tersenyum.

**_E-Eh? A-Apa aku diterima?_**

"Che-Cherr—," ucapanku terpotong dengan suara dengkuran dari mulut Cherry, aku tersenyum geli.

"Uph, k-kau benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah Cherry," ujarku sembari terkekek geli. Aku terdiam lalu menghela nafas, aku menatapnya ia masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah polosnya.

"Haah, kau benar-benar tidak membuatku tidak tahan..," aku terdiam, aku menatapnya—atau lebih tepatnya menatap bibirnya, pipiku merona, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"..Yah, walaupun ini tidakkan yang keterlaluan, tapi.. sekali lagi, boleh _'kan_?"

**CUP!**

.

**THE END**~OWARI~-Beneran-

.

* * *

><p><p>

**GYAAAA**! *treak histeris baca omake diatas*

SASUKE KAU MEMANFAATKAN KEADAAN! #stress.

Ehem.. **HAAI**, _MINNA-SAN_~ :D

Khukhu, karna target review yang kuinginkan telah terpecahkan, aku mempercepat tanggal publis Chapter terakhir ini~ XD

Yoshii.. Tak terasa.. sudah empat chapter anda bersama saya.. saya jadi tak ingin berpisah dengan anda.. hiks..*4 chapter pendek neng!*

O,ya mungkin ada yang heran kenapa Sasuke kadang manggil Hinata dengan marganya—Hyuuga, dan juga kadang Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan nama depannya—Hinata, Itu karna, Sasuke Jaga Imagenya saat bicara dengan Hinata pada awal-awal pembicaraan, tapi kalau Pembicaraan itu sudah berlanjut Sasuke akan memanggil Hinata dengan nama depannya bukan Marganya. Ngerti kan? *gak bakat ngejelasin*

_Psst.._ **Rancangan Sekuel... **-?-

-Tentang **Janji **Sakura.(chp 1)

Jadi apa tidaknya dibuat Sekuel ditentukan dari **R-E-V-I-E-W**! Sedikit yang minta **Sekuel**, maka saya tidak akan membuat **Sekuel** Fic ini.. #maksabgt

Dan mengenai OC saya yang keluar dalam cerita ini; -**Nadeshaiko**(Kakak Sakura) dan –**Usagi Shiroi(**Cewek yang deket sama Sasori) kalau kalian **ingin melihat wujud mereka** kalian bisa mampir di **Profile ku**~, :)..

O,ya **Avatar** profilku itu pakai gambarku sendiri lho! #bangga *ga da yg perduli #pundung

O,Ya sebelum aku lupa..: **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** bagi para **Readers**-**Reviewers**-or-**Flamers **yang **mampir** ke Fic saya, Yang **nge-fav** Fic saya, Yang memberi **Review** dan **ConCrit** pada saya dan para Flamers yang tak **mengFlame** fic saya.. Tanpa kalian saya tidak akan pernah tau kesalahan saya, dan tanpa kalian saya tak mungkin ada disini. Big Smile, Big Hug, Big Thanks For You All! **_Duomo Arigatou~_**

Bales review dulu~ (Yang Log-In _check your P.M_)

-**Gleeazure**: _O, Gitu ya.. hehehe, gomen saya kurang teliti.. Arigatou, RnR again please~_

-**NaitaUchiha akhanberubah**: _Ya, ini sudah Update, Arigatou RnR again please~_

-**Sichi**: _er... gimana ya/dor, Yup silahkan baca chapter ini! Arigatou, RnR again please~_

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed. ***Sarat untuk mem-Flame fic ini adalah. Harus Login, Ada alasan yang jelas memflame fic ini, dan harus ada Saran untuk menutupi kesalahan itu.

Wanna **RnR**, **CnC**, and **Flame**, Minna?

_Duomo arigatou_~

* * *

><p><p>

**_I Dreaming in a world of Illusion.._**

**_Blue Daffodil-Wait Your Review.. :3_**

**_~See You, At Next Fic!~_**

**_.:Jaa Ne!:._**

**_Blue DaFFodil, Sign out._**


End file.
